Ben 10: The magic within
by magixben1124
Summary: Julie breaks up with Ben and Helia breaks up with Flora, it s so shocking. Later the winx go to Bellwood to spend there lives, then Flora meets Ben and later they feel a connection and the trix team up with Vilgax,Albedo and Charmcaster, and they get powerful and take there revenge on there enemies and take over the world. But then the winx team up with Ben and stop them.
1. Chapter 1 the break up

**Hi guys, i`m sorry i deleted Ben 10 it`s magic time even when i promised i wouldn`t, this time i won`t, believe me i loved my own story to, but (sigh) i just feel like i can`t do this anymore. So i`m righting a new story, a better story, and E i hope you like this one, because some of your idea`s will be in the story Fairies and aliens, get ready to read. BEN 10 THE LEGEND OF THE MAGIC HEROES.**

Later in Bellwood in the park.

Ben and Julie was talking.

So Julie what did you wanted to call me for. Ben asked.

hhhhh. Ben i been thinking a lot and i think that we should move on. Julie said.

What. Ben said in a shocking way.

yes, this isen`t working out for me, i`m sorry Ben but i`m breaking up with you. Julie said.

i can`t believe this. Ben said.

please try to understand. Julie said.

Tell me. Ben said.

what. Julie said.

Why are you breaking up with me. Ben asked.

Because i met someone els and he treats me like a queen and-

is that why, i treated you like a queen and what, your just gonna leave me like that. Ben asked.

Ben. Julie said.

i think you should go. Ben said.

Then Julie got up and walked off leaving Ben heartbroken.

* * *

Later in the park in Magix.

Flora and Helia was talking.

Well Helia what is it you wanted to tell me. Flora asked.

Flora, we bean together for two years now. Helia said.

and, wh-what is it. Flora asked.

I`m breaking up with you. Helia said.

what. Flora said.

i`m sorry, but i fell in love with someone els. Helia said.

And who-who is she. Flora asked.

Krystal the princess of linphea. Helia said.

then Flora took a few steps back and began crying.

Flora please-

NO, i-i just can`t, after all i done for you. Flora said.

i`m sorry, but my heart just belong to someone els now. Helia said.

Don`t ever talk to me again, you two two face player. Flora said.

Flora-

Then she ran off crying.

* * *

Later at mr,smoothie

Ben was sipping his smoothie while Gwen was on her computer.

You want to talk. Gwen asked.

no, she treated me like a fool, after all i done for her, i bought her stuff and saved her life, i loved her, and this is the way she treated me. Ben said.

I`m sorry Ben, sometimes you think that she`s the girl you love, but then later you found out that there not the one that you expected to be. Gwen said.

yeah. Ben said.

Well i`m sure that you will find another girl. Gwen said.

Then Ben looked up at his cousin and smiled at her. Thanks cousin. Ben said.

Then then there was a explosion in Mr smoothies. a five forever knights was holding guns for a stick up.

who are you. The cashier asked.

We are the forever knights give us the cash and nobody has to get hurt. 1# forever knight said.

Then Ben and Gwen was standing up and is ready to stop him.

somebody is going to get hurt, and thats you guys. Ben said.

Well-well-well, if it isen`t Ben Tennyson and his cousin Gwen Tennyson. 2# forever knight said.

That`s right and today if a bad day to be you guys. Gwen said.

Really, well it`s a bad day to be you two to. 3# forever knight said.

then they hold up there blasters, ready to blast them. Then Ben quickly activated the omnirtix and a green hologram of Heatblast popped up then he turned the dial two times and stopped at the Spider monkey icon, then he slammed the watch down and Ben was Spider monkey.

**Spider monkey. **Ben said.

Then the crowd was cheering for Ben and Gwen.

First Spider monkey hold up his tail and a web shotted out and the web touched the one of the forever knights then he pulled the web and the forever knights and he was heading right straight for Ben, then by the the time he got closer to Bens face. Ben punched him in the face and was pushed back and crashed on a table. Then the other Forever knights pulled the trigger and red lasers shotted out and was heading straight for the team, but Gwen quickly summoned a pink shield, then the beam hit the pink shield but the shield was cracking.

Ben, a little help. Gwen said.

I`m on it. Ben said.

then he slammed down the omnitrix and there was a big green light then the light died and Ben was Diamondhead.

Diamondhead. Ben said.

then Ben hold up his fist and stared shooting diamond shards out and was aiming at the Forever knight, the diamond shards stared hitting three forever knights, then the 5# grabbed the cashier`s shirt and pulled him from the counter and put the gun on his head.

one move Tennyson and he will has his head blown off. 5# forever knight said.

Shit, he`s got a hostage. Ben said.

then when the forever knight was about to say something he go punched in the face by Kevin, then he quickly grabbed his gun and crushed it.

did i miss the party. Kevin asked.

it`s about time you got hear. Ben said.

Then ben slammed down the omnitrix and there was a big green light, then the light died and Ben was human again.

your going away for a long time. Ben said.

* * *

Later in Alfea.

The winx are packing up and is going to earth with Bloom because they finally graduated.

I can`t wait to go back home and see mom and dad. Bloom said.

i`m going to miss Alfea, it`s was always delightful here. Tecna said.

yeah i am to, but when we get back to earth i`m going to the mall for a shopping spree Stella said.

Oh Stella. Musa said.

Then Flora came in but is crying because Helia broke up with her. Then all the winx gathered around Flora and asked. Flora what`s wrong. Bloom asked.

It`s Helia. Flora said.

Helia, what about Helia, did something happened to him. Layla asked.

No, he-he broke up with me. Flora said.

Then all the winx was shocked to hear Flora say that Helia broke up with her.

What, but-but Helia loves you. Bloom said.

Well he don`t anymore, he`s a two face playa. Flora said.

What do mean. Stella asked.

He told me that he loves somebody els and that`s Krystal the princess of Linphea. Flora said.

oh, i`m sorry. Musa said.

i never want to see him again, never EVER. Flora said as she walked into her room and stared packing.

poor Flora. Bloom said.

After all the memeries they spent together, this is the end. Layla said.

* * *

**Well that`s it, i`m really,really,REALLY sorry that i broke my promise, and i swear that it will never happen again. I hope you enjoyed it and understand.**

**goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2 welcome to bellwood

Later at night, at Bens house.

Later at Ben`s house. In Ben`s bedroom.

Ben was sleeping on his bed,but is feeling unfcomtherible.

Then in Ben`s dream.

he was walking in a colorful world but there is no one there except Ben.

HELLO, HELLO. Ben called out.

Where the hell am i. Ben asked.

Then Ben looked up and saw a green eagle.

what the-is that a green eagle. Ben asked.

then the green eagle was heading towards Ben.

OH SHIT. Ben said.

Then Ben stared running as fast as he can but the eagle got closer.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU. Ben said.

Then the Eagle got closer to him and then touched Ben, then there was a white light.

Then Ben woke up and was huffing and puffing.

Damn, what the hell was that Back there. Ben said.

To hell with it, get a hold of yourself Tennyson. Ben said touching his forehead.

Then Ben got up and was walking to the bathroom to splash in face in cold water.

* * *

Later on the street, in the mourning.

The winx have arrived to Bellwood city and is right by the Love and Pet shop.

Oh i missed the Love and Pet shop. Bloom said.

i wonder how the pets are doing at roxy`s. Layla asked.

i don`t know, hope there not causing mayhem at Roxy`s house. Stella said.

Me,Tecna and Layla will go pick them up at Roxy`s house and pick the pets up, Stella,Musa,Flora you should go unpack. Bloom said.

Okay. All said.

Then Bloom,Tecna and Layla went to go to roxy`s house and Flora,Musa and Stella went in the house to go unpack.

* * *

Later in the love and pet.

Flora,Stella and Musa came in and saw the same old love and pet.

Hello love and pet. Stella said.

i really missed living here. Musa said.

yeah, me too. Flora said.

then Stella was the first to run up stairs to her room and unpack whlie Musa and Flora was walking up stairs to her room. Them Musa turned to Flora and she still sees Flora upset.

I`m sorry about Helia. Musa apologized.

it`s okay Musa, i just can`t believe he just left me like that. Flora said.

Well i`m sure everything will be better, there is still other cute boys out there. Musa said.

Then Flora looked up at Musa and smiled at her.

Thanks Musa for trying to cheer me up. Flora said.

No prob, what do you say we go to the store and get some groceries. Musa said.

That would be great. Flora said.

* * *

Later in the RV drive in.

Ben was walking up to Max Tennyson his grandfather`s Rv. Then Ben was knocking on the door. Grandpa max, open up it`s me. Ben said.

Then when Ben nocked on the door one more time, it was opened. Then Ben looked down at the lock and it looked like it was melted by a laser. What the hell. Ben said.

Then Ben opened the door and saw a fat Tetramand trying to open a chest. Come on damn you. A familiar voice said.

The hell. Ben said. Then Ben reginzed his voice. It was one of his old enemies.

GORVAN. Ben said.

Then Gorvan turned and saw Ben.

Oh hello Ben Tennyson, funny seeing you here. Gorvan said.

Cut the shit Gorvan and tell me what are you doing here and where`s granpa ordered.

I think that is not your concern, Tennyson. Gorvan said.

it is and i`m sure whatever is in that chest your trying to open is probably a clue that he left me. Ben said.

Well what ever it is, i`m sure Vilgax,Albedo and Charmcaster will be pleased to see what`s inside this chest. Gorvan said.

VILGAX,ALBEDO AND CHARMCASTER ARE BACK, oh shit, well there not gonna find out what`s in that chest as long i am here, it`s hero time. Ben said.

Then he activated the omnitrix and then a green hologram of Heatblast popped up, then he dialed the nob two times and stopped at the Four arms icon, then he slammed down the watch and a big green light appeared, the light died and Ben was Four arms.

Okay, it`s Tetramend vs Tetramend (Four arms vs Gorvan), let`s do this. Ben said.

Then Ben/Four arms grabbed Gorvan, and then he threw him out of the Rv window. then Ben/Four arms jumped out of the window to. Then Gorvan got up and then he quickly got his laser gun out and was shooting lasers out and was hitting Ben. Ow. Ben said. Then Ben quickly grabbed a trashcan and threw it at Gorvan. Then the trashcan hit Govan and that made him drop his Laser gun. Then Ben/Four arms ran up to Gorvan and was punching him in the face and in the stomach. But then Gorvan was pucnhing him back in the stomach and in the face. But then Ben/Four arms quickly grabbed his legs and threw him, then he Gorvan crashed on a Rv. Then there was a pink Light right by Gorvan and then the light died and it was Charmcaster/hope.

You full, what are you doing and where is the chest. Charmcaster asked.

CHARMCASTER. Ben shouted out.

Then Charmcaster turned and saw Ben. Oh it`s you, no wonder this fat fool is knocked out and is weak. Charmcaster said.

What do you want with the chest. Ben asked.

Noun of your business dweeb. Charmcaster said.

Then Charmcaster grabbed Gorvan`s arm and then there was a big pink light, then the light died and they were gone. Then Ben/four arms glared. Then there was a big green light, then the light died and Ben was human again. Then Ben ran back to the Rv to go get the chest. Then Ben picked up the chest and was trying to open it. hm. Ben said. Then suddenly the Omnitrix stared beeping and the lock stared glowing green.

What the hell. Ben said.

Then Ben hold up the Omnitrix and put it infront of the lock and scanned the lock, then the chest opened and saw a message device and a map. Then Ben picked up the Message device then he turned it on and a hologram of Max Tennyson popped up.

Hello Ben. Hologram max said.

Grandpa what-

i left this recording where i only you would find it, i`m in a bit of a situation, but it`s nothing i can handle, sertenly nothing for you to worry about, your three enemies are back and is looking for eleven magic stones so they could unlock the diagon`s powers, i`m at Alfea right now talking with mrs. faragonda .Hologram max said.

Alfea. Ben said.

And by the way, when your ready to start your journey team up with six girls called the winx club. Hologram max said.

Winx club. Ben said.

There fairies and there here on earth, you must find them and team up with them, because this will be a long journey threw the magical dimension, i will see you there soon, love you, bye. Hologram max said. Then the recording eneded.

Then Ben picked up the map and was looking at it. First is Linphea,Domino,Solaria,Zenith,Andros,Melody,Alfea,Cloud tower,Pixie village,Red fountain and Tir Nan Og. Then you go to Vilgaxia to make sure that the three villans don`t open the portal if they have the ten stones.

Okay then, i get Gwen,Kevin,rook and find the winx club. That sound good enough. Ben said.

* * *

Later at Roxy`s house.

Bloom,Tecna and Layla are at Roxy`s house to pick up there fairy pets.

Bloom was cuddling Kikko the rabbit and Belle the Lamb, Layla was cuddling Milly and Tecna was cuddling Chicko the little duckling.

Thanks again for watching the pet`s while we were spending our last year at alfea Roxy. Bloom said.

no problem Bloom, anything for my friends and speaking of Alfea, guess said.

What. Bloom asked.

I`m in Alfea. Roxy said.

Then the winx gave Roxy a proud smile face.

Alright, congratulations Roxy. Layla said.

i knew you could do it. Tecna said.

Were so proud of you, i`m glad you`ll be there to study your magic and gain new fairy forms. Bloom said.

Yeah. Roxy said.

then the winx and the pets hugged Roxy. Then they broke the hug and is ready to go back to the love and pet to unpack there stuff. Come on girls let`s go back to the love and pet and unpack. Tecna said.

You girls go ahead, i got to go to my mom and dad and let them know i`m back in Bellwood. Bloom said.

Ok. Both said.

* * *

Later outside the grocery store.

Musa and Flora just walked out of the Grocery store with groceries in there hands.

Okay that`s all the Groceries we need. Flora said.

Good let`s head back to the Love and Pet. Musa said.

Then the two girls was walking and talking. It was nice picking up groceries at the store. Flora said.

yeah, can`t wait to taste that veggie stew tonight. Musa said.

yeah and i`m making cup cakes for dessert to. Flora said.

yum. Musa said.

when Flora was about to say something else she bumped into Ben which was making her drop the Groceries. oh man. Ben said. oh dear. Flora said. sorry. Ben said. it`s okay, accidents happen. Ben said. Then Ben helped Flora carry her groceries.

Thanks. Flora thanked.

no prob. Ben said.

Then they both walked as they didn`t noticed Musa walking with them.

Sorry again i made you drop your groceries. Ben said.

It`s okay it was just a accident. Flora said.

I`m Ben,Ben Tennyson. Ben said.

I`m Flora and my friend in the back is said.

Then Ben turned and Musa gave him a short wave and Ben gave Musa a short wave to.

so are you two from around here. Ben asked.

No, but our friend Bloom is and plus we graduated from Alfea college. Flora said.

ALFEA. Ben said.

Yeah, have you herd of it. Flora asked.

S-so are you fairies. Ben asked.

Yes. Flora said.

Wow, so your the winx club. Ben asked.

yes. Flora said.

When Ben was about to say something he was cut off by a evil laugh.

ha,ha,ha.

did you hear a laugh. Ben asked.

Yes. Flora said.

And we know what kind of laugh is that. Musa said.

When Flora was about to say something. A blue ice ball was shotted on the ground which made Ben fall. BEN. Flora said. Then she quickly ran to Ben to see if he`s okay. Then Musa looked up and saw the Trix, the three evil witches.

The Trix, what are you doing here. Musa asked.

Just dropping in. Icy said as she was shooting ice shards at Musa, but then she quickly dropped the groceries and was dodging the ice shards. Then Musa was taking cover ready to trasform, then Icy and Darcy flew over to Musa and attack her Ben woke up and saw Flora. wha-what happened. Ben asked touching his forhead. Ben it`s a long story. Flora said. Then Stormy was behind Flora. Hey. Stormy said. Then Flora turned and saw Stormy.

Lightning rage. Stormy casted. Then purple electricity shotted out of her hand and was heading towards Ben and Flora. Then Flora quickly hold up her hand and a pink shield came out of her hand. Okay that`s it, MAGIC WINX BELIEVIX. Flora said. Then there was a big bright light and Flora was transforming into her Believix form. Flora fairy of nature. Flora said. Then the light died and Flora was in her believix form. Then Ben was dumbstruck to see Flora as a believix fairy. Then Flora flew up to Stormy and hold up her hand and a pink flower beam shotted out of her hand and hit Stormy.

Annoying Fairy. Stormy said.

GLOW OF LIGHTNING. Stormy casted. Then a purple beam shotted out of her hand and hit Flora, then Flora was falling down and was heading for the ground. That was way too easy. Stormy said. But then Ben quickly caught flora.

Flora are you okay, Flora. Ben said.

Then Flora opened her eyes and saw Ben.

B-Ben. Flora said.

are you okay, can you stand. Ben asked.

yeah, i`m just feeling a little bit weak right now, that spell made me train my power a little. Flora said.

you just sit back, let me take care of her. Ben said.

Oh and what are you going to do you little whimp. Stormy asked.

Kick your ass. Ben said.

Then Ben activated the Omnitrix and a green hologram of Heatblast popped up, then ben slammed down the watch and there was a big green light then the light died and Ben was Heatblast. Flora and Stormy was dumbstruck to see Ben transform into Heatblast.

The Hell. Stormy said.

Ben is that you. Flora asked.

Yeah it`s me, i`ll explain later, right now i need to give a witch a spanking. Ben said.

bring it hot head. Stormy said.

Then Ben flew up to stormy and They both start fighting.

* * *

**Well that`s the end of that chapter. What does the green eagle in Ben`s dreams mean, will Ben team up with the winx and get the stones before Vilgax,Albedo and Charmcaster does, will Ben win the fight againts Stormy and help Musa beat the other witches, find out in the next chapter of Ben 10 the legend of magic heroes. Please leave a review or private message me to tell me what you think, and if you really like this story please add it to your favorite and follower list and please don`t judge about the winx live in Bellwood instead of guardinia. Thanks for reading.**

**bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 new friends and new enemies

So now it`s Ben/Heatblast vs Stormy. The Good vs evil fight.

Ben/Heatblast was shooting fire balls out of his hands and was heading for Stormy. But then she dodged three fire balls, but then when she wasen`t looking, another fire ball hit her and then she was pushed back a few.

Ha take that. Ben said.

Why you. Stormy said.

Twister fury. Stormy casted. then a tornado shotted out of her hands and hit Ben/heatblast, then Ben quickly slammed down the omnitrix and there was a big green flash, then the flash died and Ben was Echo Echo. Then Stormy and Flora jaws dropped, they thought that Ben can only transform into Heatblast, but it looks like they were wrong.

What the. Flora said.

i see that you can transform into two monster. Stormy said.

Wrong, i can transform into twentysix aliens, at least. Ben said as he multiplied himself into three and then he huffed and buffed and then he screamed out a loud wave. Then the loud wave hit Stormy and then she was pushed back a few with her ears ringing.

aaaaaaah, i can`t hear anything. Stormy said.

Then Stormy was being rapped around vines.

Then Ben turned and saw Flora, then there was a Big green flash, then the flash died and Ben was human again.

Ben how did you transform into those things. Flora asked.

Then Ben showed the Omnitrix to Flora. It`s called the Omnitrix, it let`s me Transform into 10-26 aliens at least. Ben said.

Awsome, how long did you had the Omnitrix. Flora asked.

for seven years, i had the Omnitrix at the age of 10. Ben said.

When Ben was about to explain, he herd Musa call for help. FLORA I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP, THE TRIX ARE KICKING MY BUTT, AND I NEED SOME BACKUP. Musa said.

hang on Musa. Flora said. Then she flew to go help Musa fight Icy and Darcy.

Then Ben slammed down the Omnitrix, and there was a big green light, then the light died and Ben was Jetray. JETRAY. Ben said.

Then Ben/Jetray flew to the fight to help Flora and Musa.

Harmonic attack. Musa casted. Then a purple Beam shotted out of her hand and hit Darcy.

Your gonna pay for that. Darcy said.

Dark lightning. Darcy casted. Then a dark beam shotted out of her hand and hit Musa.

Magic bass boom. Musa casted. Then a purple wave shotted out of her hand and hit Darcy then she was pushed back a few.

Autumn wind. Flora casted. Then a green beam shotted out of her hand and hit Icy.

Icicle Barrage. Icy casted. Then ice shards shotted out of her hand and they were heading for Flora, but then Flora dodge the defence spell.

You missed. Flora said.

Then Icy gave Flora a evil grin. Did i. Icy asked.

Then when Flora wasen`t looking, the ice shards was heading straight for Flora, but then the ice shards was being destroyed by a laser beam. What the. Icy said.

UP HERE. Ben said.

Then Icy and Flora looked up and saw Ben/Jetray flying up.

Cool, what do you call this form. Flora asked.

Jetray. Ben said.

well let me tell you something Jetray, your about to get iced. Icy said. Then ice hold up her hand a ice beam shotted out, then Ben and Flora dodged the spell. and Ben/Jetray was shooting laser beams out of his eyes and tail and Flora was shooting nature beams out of her hands. Then both of them was heading for Icy, but then Icy quickly summoned a Icy shield but the shield was cracking. Then the shield break and Icy was hit with the two laser beams. aaaaaaaaaaaa. Icy screamed. Then Icy fell on the ground.

Yes, two down one to go. Ben said.

let`s go. Flora said as they both flew over to help Musa defeat darcy.

Magical ehco. Musa casted. Then a pink wave shotted out of her hand and was heading for Darcy, but then Darcy dodged the attack and hold up her hand, and a dark sphere shotted out, the the sphere turned into a big bubble and Musa was trapped in, Then Musa was coughing because of the bad air inside the sphere.

Hahahahahahahah, take that fairy. Darcy said.

Then Ben/Jetray and Flora was behind was behind Darcy and formed a conversions. First ben shotted a green beam out of his eyes and tail, then Flora combined it with a flower beam and made it into one powerful flower and laser beam, then the beam hit Darcy, then she hit the ground. Then the sphere disappeared and Musa was free and can breath fresh air.

Thanks. Musa said.

no prob. Flora said.

Then Musa flew over to Flora, then she turned and noticed Ben/Jetray.

Who`s he. Musa asked.

It`s Ben. Flora said.

Then Musa`s eye`s winded up in shock to hear Flora say that it`s Ben in the form of Jetray. that`s Ben. Musa asked.

yes. Flora said.

Ben how did you-

it`s a really long story, i`ll tell you later. Ben said.

Then Darcy and Icy got up and Stormy was realesed from the vines and her ears wasen`t ringing anymore.

That`s it, i`m going to destroy these losers. Stormy said.

NO. Icy said.

what do you mean no, i want to destroy them. Stormy said.

No Stormy, not right now. Icy said.

till next time. Icy said.

Then there was a black light, then the black light died and they were gone.

What was that about. Ben asked.

i don`t know, but something tells me that where about to find out. Flora said.

Then Musa and Flora turned to Ben/Jetray. So Ben tell us how, did you turn into a monster. Musa said.

okay. Ben said.

Then Ben stared telling the two girls about how he got the Omnitrix and he needs there help for a mission.

* * *

Later in the woods.

The trix was talking.

Why didn`t you let us destroy them. Stormy asked.

yeah, i wanted revenge after the way they made that conversions spell behind my back. Darcy said.

i wanted to stop you because, i had a better idea. Icy said.

oh yeah, what is it. Stormy asked.

our dear cousin Charmcaster has teamed up with two evil guys. Icy said.

Charmcaster, ugu, i didn`t like that bitch, the last time we saw her she was acting all stuck up. Stormy said.

well i like her. Darcy said.

me to and were going to join her and her friends to steal the eleven stones of the magic dimension rather you like it or not. Icy said.

Fine, but how are were going to destroy the winx. Stormy asked.

when we get the eleven stones it will unlock a power and our cousin is going to let us have some of that power so we can destroy the winx and take over the universe even the magic dimension. Icy said. Then she stared laughing evilly.

* * *

Later at Blooms house

Bloom was at her parents house eating her favorite dish, Pizza with extra cheese and chatting with her parents

So Bloom, how was your last year at Alfea. Vanessa asked.

it was great Mom, we had to fight a witch named frosty, she was gonna take over the magic dimension. But we managed to stop her and send her to the omega dimension. Bloom said.

That`s great sweetheart. Mike said.

Thanks, dad. Bloom said taking another bite of her Pizza.

yo know what every year the girls gets more powerful even me and the dragon flame. Bloom said.

so, is that good. Vanessa asked.

occurs, it`s just, i`m afraid we might go a little overboard. Bloom said.

then Bloom looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5:98. Goodness, sorry guys i got to get back to the pet shop and unpack. Bloom said.

okay we understand sweetie. Mike said.

Then the family gave Bloom a big hug.

* * *

Later outside the love and pet.

Ben walked the girls home while telling them about how he gain control of the Omnitrix and that he needs to team up with the winx. Now Ben was showing the message that Max left him.

this will be a long journey threw the magical dimension, i will see you there soon, love you, bye. Hologram max said. Then the recording eneded.

See. Ben said.

oh you poor thing, you must be really worried about your grandfather. Flora said.

Well if he said that you need our help, then you got it. Musa said.

But Musa wait, should we at least talk to the group about it. Flora asked.

occurs, i`m sure they`ll help to. Musa said.

yeah, i mean they do come to there senses. Flora said.

Thanks girls. Ben said.

no prob, who ever need our help, we`ll help them. Musa said.

yeah, and plus he did help us take down the trix to. Flora said.

Thanks again, well i better get going. Ben said.

Wait. Flora said.

Then Ben stopped and turned to Flora. Then Flora walked up to him and gave her a peace of paper with numbers on it, it was her phone number. Here, call me tomorrow. Flora said.

okay. Ben said. Then they both smiled at each other. Then Ben got a peace of Paper out and a pin and quickly rote his phone number on the paper, then he gave the phone number to Flora. Thanks. Flora said.

You call me sometime tomorrow to. Ben said.

okay. Flora said.

Then Ben quickly ran off leaving Flora a happy smile.

* * *

Later in sixsix hideout.

Kevin and Gwen was fighting sixsix to get the stolen alien tech.

where is he, he said he be here. Gwen said.

i don`t know, he better not be at mr. smoothie. Kevin said.

if he is, i`m so gonna kill him. Gwen said.

Then sixsix quickly got two guns out and pointed at Ben and Gwen. Then he pulled the trigger and multible lasers was shooting out of it and is heading for Gwen. But then Gwen quickly summoned a pink shield to defend there selves, then Kevin was picking up big rocks and boulders then he was throwing them to Sixsix, then Sixsix dodged the boulders and rocks and was continuing shooting lasers out of his gun. Then Gwen hold up her hand and was shooting mana lasers out of her hands and was heading for Sixsix. Then Sixsix dodged the lasers, but when he wasen`t looking, he was hit by one of them. Then Sixsix got his bomb out and pushed the button, then the bomb was activated, then he threw the bomb infront of Kevin and Gwen and plan to make a run for it, but when they were about to run the the right, the bomb exploded and Kevin and Gwen was pushed back a few, then they were weak and was on the ground. Then Sixsix got his guns out and pointed there gun at Gwen and Kevin ready to finish them off. But when he was about to do that his gun was covered in green gew. when Sixsix looked up, he saw Ben/Stinkfly

Sup Sixsix. Ben said.

then Sixsix stared talking alien language that humans can`t understand, but i will say what he`s saying sense it`s my storie. Alien language dru bi bo le da bo language. [Ben Tennyon, what a plesent surprise to see you] Sixsix said.

Okay i don`t understand what your saying dude, but it better be you saying like, I`m going to let Ben 10 kick my butt. Ben said.

Then Sixsix got out his laser gun and was shooting lasers out ansd was heading for Ben/Stinkfly, but then Ben/Stinkfly slapped the the omnitrix and there was a big green light, then the light died and Ben was Chromastone.

Chromastone. Ben said.

Then Ben hold up his hand and was shooting colorful lasers out and hit Sixsix, then Sixsix flew to the right and was shoothing more lasers out and was heading for Ben/Chromastone. But then Ben/Chromastone quickly flew to Sixsix and punched him, then Ben/Chromastone quickly reached to the back of his jetpack and pressed the power button, then the jetpack was off and Sixsix fell on the ground, then Ben quickly flew down and ripped his jetpack from his back.

Alien language. tuob blu jo goje bo lu be. Human language [curse you and your alien form Ben tennyson]. Sixsix said.

oh shut your yap trap, i still don`t know what the hell your saying. Ben said.

Then Kevin and Gwen got up and walked up to Ben, but wasen`t happy.

What the hell ben, whare where you, we needed you and you didn`t show up, we agreed to fight Sixsix so we could get that alien tech. Gwen said.

Yeah tennyson whare where you, you better not been at Mr. smoothies. Kevin said.

i wasen`t, i just stopped by grandpa`s Rv, then Gorvan stared searching his stuff. Ben said.

what. Gwen said.

Gorvan told me that Charmcaster,Vilgax and Albedo were back. Ben said.

those three are back, i thought we put them in the null void. Kevin said.

i thought we did to, well it looks like there back and i found something els, i found out that Grandpa`s gone again he went on another mission, but i think he did tell me where to go. Ben said.

Then Ben hold up the recording device and pushed the button and it stared playing.

* * *

Later at the Love and pet shop.

The winx were just having a toast, to be back at the Love and pet shop and for fighting all the evil they concurred in the past.

To us, for beating all the evil we faced and for being back in the love and pet shop with friends,family and pets, to the winx. Bloom said.

To the winx. All said.

Then the winx but down there drinks and stared eating there veggie stew that Flora made.

um, this veggie stew is fantastic Flora. Bloom said.

Thanks. Flora said.

i love the carrots and beans, they taste delicious. Layla said.

um, hey guys, when we stop eating, there something me and Musa haft to tell you guys. Flora said.

okay. All said except Musa.

Then the winx girl`s continued eating there stew, even the fairy pets was eating Flora`s stew.

half an hour later, the winx finished eating there stew and was eating there cupcakes and was listening was Flora and Musa was saying about the trix were back and about meeting Ben.

and that`s what happen. Flora said.

and you chose to inform us now. Tecna asked.

where sorry girls, it was getting late and we had to get dinner stared and-

it`s okay girls we understand. Bloom said.

so what, we haft to go on another journey. Stella asked taking a bite from her cupcake.

yeah Stel. Musa said.

oh man, and i thought that we were beating stuff already and just change the world. Stella said.

So this Ben guy, is he coming here tommorow to start the journey with us. Layla asked.

yeah, we did say yes and we thought it would be okay with you guys sents we been helping people and beating the villans for five years, so i was just thinking we could help Ben defeat his enimies,save the stones and help his grandfather. Flora said.

i think of it to Flora, where the winx and we help people and defeat the monster, that`s what we do and that`s who we are, the winx club. Bloom said.

yeah. Tecna said.

you know i`m up for it. Layla said.

me to. Stella said.

then it`s settled, we help Ben take down his enemies and save the stones. Musa said.

Right. All said.

we will call him first thing in the mourning. Flora said.

wait, we don`t have his phone number. Tecna said.

don`t worry about it. Flora said, then flora showed the girls Ben`s phone number.

okay, that`s good. Layla said.

i think Flora was flirting with Ben. Musa said.

Musa. Flora said skulling at Musa.

What, you look like you were drewling over him. Musa said.

then then all the winx was laughing.

* * *

Back at Sixsix hideout.

Ben just finished showing them and telling them what happened.

i can`t believe it, there back and they want to go to the Magic dimension to get all the eleven spells. Gwen said.

it`s true. Ben said.

and you say you met two girls that are fairies. Kevin asked.

yes. Ben said.

whoa, i never thought fairies excise. Kevin said.

yeah me neither, but we need there help, like grandpa said. Ben said.

I told them that i needed help beating Vilgax,Albedo and Charmcaster, they said yes. Ben said.

that`s great. Gwen said.

they will contact me tomorrow, when there ready to start our adventure to the magic world. Ben said.

okay, good. Gwen said.

Then Ben stared yawning, then Gwen stared yawning. so sleepy, i need some sleep. Ben said.

me to. Gwen said.

you two go ahead and get home, i`ll take care of Sixsix then i`ll let rook know about the said.

then they both nodded and stared walking back home.

* * *

Later in Vilgax`s ship.

The Trix have walked in Vilgax`s lair and saw Charmcaster.

hello cousin. Charmcaster greet.

Nice to see you to Charmcaster. Icy said.

uh. Stormy said.

Then Vilgax and Albedo came out and noticed the Trix.

ah, you must be the Trix, charmcaster`s cousins. Vilgax said.

who are these guys. Stormy asked.

that Vilgax the squid and the cute one over there in the red is Albedo. Charmcaster said.

come witches, it`s time to make out our plane. Albedo said.

Then the witches flew to the two evil aliens. They saw Vilgax with a Map.

Okay here`s our first target of getting the stones. Vilgax said pointing at Red fountain. Red fountain first, cool. Darcy said.

Then second we go to cloud tower,pixie village,Solaria,andros,Zenith,Melody,Linphea,Domnio and tir nan og. Vilgax said.

good, i love this idea. Icy said.

Then we go to Vilgaxia and we unlock the portal to diagon`s powers, then we will rule the world and the whole magic dimension. Charmcaster said.

Then they all laughed evilly.

* * *

Later at night in Bens house, in his dream.

Ben was in the same dream like last night.

HELLO,HELLO. Ben said.

Then Ben turned and saw the eagle that swooped down and touched him like in the last dream. Then Ben took a couple of steps a few times and was a little frightened.

stay away from me, i don`t want any trouble. Ben said.

But the green eagle didn`t attack, it was just standing there. Then Ben walked over to the eagle. um hello, are you blind or something. Ben asked.

No i am not young hero. The green eagle said.

Then Ben`s jaw dropped to the floor. d-did you just talk. Ben asked.

yes i did. The green eagle said.

My name is Zordoth i`m the last magic heroix eagle. Zordoth said.

What, what`s Heroix. Ben asked.

it`s a power that let`s you transform into a magical creature. Zordoth said.

Magic creature. Ben said.

for years i`ve been trying to find a hero that is responsible,mature and has the power to save people, and i chose you Ben Tennyson. Zordoth said.

Wow, me having a new power, it so rocks, but wait, why were you chasing me in my last dream last night. Ben asked.

i was trying to connect with you, you see i`m power of the legend of heroes leader, and two century`s ago, my master died, he told me that to find someone that is good not evil, someone that has responsibility,mature someone that is a hero. So i chose you Ben 10. Zordoth said.

wow, thanks zordoth. Ben thanked.

but will i still have the omnitrix if your mine. Ben said.

yes, i will be going on your journey with you, to help you and guid you and the winx and your team to. Zordoth said.

okay, thanks zordoth. Ben said.

Then Ben and Zordoth shared a special smile of friendship.

* * *

**well that`s the end of that Chapter. Now here comes Chapter 4 To Alfea. **


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know and to Alfea

Later in the mourning at Ben`s house.

Ben opened his eyes and got up from his Bed and was scratching his hair and rubbing his eyes. Then Ben`s phone stared ringing, then Ben picked it up and answered it and put it up to his ear.

Hello. Ben said.

Hi Ben. Flora said.

Hey Flora, what`s up. Ben said.

you want to go to Denny`s with me today. Flora asked.

Sure i`ll go. Ben said.

Great, i`ll meet you there at 9:30. Flora said.

Okay great, see you there, bye. Ben said.

Bye. Flora said.

Then Ben hung up his phone and got up to go get ready to meet Flora at Denny.

* * *

Later at Gwen`s house.

Gwen just walked out of the house with her spell book, then she looked up nd saw the rust bucket 3 in the air and is flying down on the ground infront of Gwen`s house. Then the ship landed, then the door step opened from the bottom and Kevin and Rook walked out.

Sup Gwen. Kevin greet.

Hey, is Kev. Gwen greet back.

Then Ben turned to Rook. Hi Rook, how was your vacation back torevonnah. Gwen asked.

it was great, i was glad to see my parents and my girlfriend again. Rook said.

That`s said. Is Ben with you. Gwen asked.

No, he said that he went to go to eat breakfast at Denny`s with one of the fairies, but he did say that we can meet the fairies at a shop called the love and pet shop. Kevin said.

Love and pet, i herd of that place before, i adopted a fairy pet last year. Gwen said.

really, where is it. Kevin asked.

it`s not with me, i gave it to emily because she saids that she wish that she had a fairy pet so much she would die for it, so i gave it to her. Gwen said.

Whoa okay. Kevin said.

Anyway, let`s get to the love and pet. Gwen said.

* * *

Later in space, in the ship.

Vilgax,Albedo,Charmcaster,Icy,Darcy and Stormy are ready to take off and steal the stones in the magic dimension.

Is everybody ready. Charmcaster asked.

yeah. Icy said.

Totally. Darcy said.

Whatever. Stormy said crossing her hands.

good, then you better hang on, because this is going to be a bumpy ride. Charmcaster said.

Then Charmcaster hold up her hand and a pink portal appeared.

Then vilgax turned the lever and the ship flew into the portal and is on it`s way to magix.

* * *

Later in Denny`s.

Ben and Flora was ordering off the menu while the waiter was waiting for them to order.

I will take the pancakes supreme. Ben said.

Then the waiter wrote down Ben`s order. And what will you have dear. The waiter asked turning to Flora.

I`ll have the same thing he`s having. Flora said.

coming right up. The waiter said.

Then the waiter walked off to go get there food.

so Flora, did your friends agreed to help. Ben asked.

yes, they agreed, said that we will leave today. Flora said.

that`s great, because i told my friends that to go to the love and pet shop anyway. Ben said.

ok. Flora said.

so, oh, what`s your favorite color. Ben asked.

Pink and Green. Flora said.

cool, mine is Green to. Ben said.

so, i hear that you and the winx are a band to. Ben said.

Yes, were a band at a place called the fruit juice music bar, have you been there before. Flora asked.

no, i just go to a place called Mr. Smoothie. Ben said.

it`s only one block away, you should catch our concert sometime. Flora said.

okay, i will. Ben said.

Have you ever seen sumo slammers. Ben asked.

no, what`s that a band. Flora asked.

no it`s the coolest violence Japanese show. Ben said.

oh...well...i like romantic movies, violence not much. Flora said.

oh, well there is a movie of sumo slammers called sumo slammers endless love, it has violence in it but there is romantic stuff in it to. Ben said.

oh, well that`s nice, i`ll watch it sometime. Flora said.

So Flora how did you get your fairy powers. Ben asked.

last year a girl named Roxy gave us our powers by believing us, and we had a few other fairy powers as well. We gain charmix and enchantix. Flora said.

wow, that`s Awesome. Ben said.

then the waiter came back with there pancakes supreme, then the waiter sat there pancakes supreme on the table infront of them and walked away. Then they both got there forks and stared eating.

mmmm, these pancakes are amazing. Flora said.

yeah, i love denny`s pancakes, there the best. Ben said as he took another bite out of it.

* * *

Later at the love and pet shop.

Bloom was washing dishes while Stella painting her nails,Tecna on her computer and Musa and Layla listening to music. Then the girls herd a knock at the door. Bloom dried her hands and quickly ran to the door. COMING. Bloom said. Then Bloom opened the door and saw Gwen,Kevin and Rook.

yes, who are you. Bloom asked.

Hi, i`m Gwen, this is Kevin and that`s Rook, were Ben`s friends. Gwen said.

oh right, Flora told us about your friend and that your grandfather needs help right. Bloom asked.

That`s correct. Gwen said.

well we will be able to help out, if you guys need our help. Bloom said.

Thank you so much. Gwen said.

Then Gwen and Bloom shared a smile.

Come in, we why don`t you make yourselves at home until Ben and Flora gets back from denny`s. Bloom said.

Okay. Gwen said.

Then they all went in and looked around the pet shop.

oh, pink. Kevin said.

What`s wrong with pink. Gwen asked turning to her boyfriend.

nothing, just too much of it creeps me out sometimes. Kevin said.

So the pink sweater i gave you for Christmas last year creeped you out. Gwen asked.

Oh no it didn`t , i-i find it-

it what. Gwen asked.

um, cool. Kevin lied.

oh, your unbelievable. Gwen said as she walked off with a glare on her face.

Hey girls we have guest. Bloom said.

Then they turned to Bloom and noticed that the three super heroes were standing right beside her.

Who are they. Stella asked.

There Ben`s friends. Gwen,Kevin and Rook. Bloom said.

Hi. Gwen greet.

Hi. All said.

Then Gwen sat next to Musa and Layla.

i like your pony tails, they look so cute. Gwen said.

Thank you. Musa said.

You want to listen to some music. Musa asked.

Sure. Gwen said.

Then Musa gave Gwen the ear phones, then Gwen put them in her ears and was listening to music, then she stared smiling.

i love this song. Gwen said.

Really, we love it to. Layla said.

I`m Musa by the way. Musa said.

And i`m Layla. Layla said.

Nice to meet you. Gwen said.

Then Rook was setting his proto tool to a gun which was making Tecna interested in the device.

What is that device your holding. Tecna asked.

It`s called the Proto tool, it can transform into a Blaster,Custom Bow,Grappler,Net Caster,Pod Launcher,Power Sword,Scanner,Auto Turret Feature,Tonfa,Taser,Shield,Laser,Vacuum,Laser Pointer,Bōjutsu,Pulley,Harpoon Gun,Fishing Rod,Hose,Flashlight,Sight,Computer,Power Glove,Whip and Energy Shield. Rook said.

Tecna was dumbstruck to know that the device can transform into other devices.

Wow that is a lot, tell me how did you make this proto tool. Tecna said.

Then Rook stared to explain how Rook invented the Proto tool. Then when Kevin was walking he accidently tipped over Stella`s nail polish.

Oh man. Kevin said.

My nail polish. Stella said as she quickly picked up her nail polish, then Stella looked up at Kevin and was about to say something not nice, but then she stared controling her anger and stared saying.

Calm down Stella, accidents happen. Stella said.

when we get back to magix i`m going to the nail store so i could get some new nail polish. Stella said.

Then they all stared laughing except Kevin.

* * *

Later in magix

The space ship have arrived to the magic dimension and is now in magix. Then all the people looked up and was curious.

Mommy what`s that up in the sky. The little boy asked.

I don`t know honey, it looks like a space ship. The women said.

Then the space turned to the left and was heading for red fountain.

* * *

Later back in Bellwood in on the streets.

Ben and Flora was walking down the street and is on there way to the pet shop and they just got the message that Ben`s team has arrived at the love and pet shop.

Thanks again for agreeing to help. Ben said.

it`s the least i we can do, help people. Flora said.

Then Ben shared a friendly smile and Flora shared a smile to.

* * *

Then outside the pet shop.

Flora and Ben has arrvied at the love and pet.

Ready to go in and meet the others. Flora asked.

Yeah, i need there help remember. Ben said.

right, okay. Flora said.

Then Flora grabbed the door nob and was about to go in, but her fairy pet Coco the cat was flying down to Flora and landed on her shoulder.

Hi coco. Flora greet.

Then Flora cuddled Coco.

Is that a kitten. Ben asked.

Yeah, well he`s a Fairy kitten. Flora said.

Then Coco flew to Ben and landed on his shoulder and cuddled him.

I think she likes you. Flora said.

Yeah. Ben said.

Then Ben put his finger on the fairy kitten`s stomach and cuddled her.

did you come from Magix. Ben asked.

No i made her, she was a stuff animal before, now i used my magic to make her a fairy pet and others to. Flora said.

and that`s how you got the love and pet shop. Ben asked.

Yeah, we give away pets for adoption. Flora said.

hm, that`s nice. Ben said.

Then Flora shared a smile with Ben and Ben shared a smile with her to. Then Zordoth broke the silent

Ben-Ben. Zordoth said.

What is it Zordoth. Ben asked.

Ben who are you talking to. Flora asked.

um. Ben said.

You didn`t tell her yet. Zordoth asked.

I was about to. Ben said.

Hhhhhh. Zordoth sighed.

Then Zordoth appeared infront of Flora and Flora took a few steps back.

Wh-who are you. Flora asked.

i am zordoth the power spirit of heroix. Zordoth said.

Then Flora looked at Ben and said. Ben your a magic bean. Flora asked.

kinda. Ben said.

we will explain later, right now i need to tell you something. Zordoth said.

What. Ben asked.

The trix have teamed up with Vilgax,Albedo and there cousin Charmcaster. Zordoth said.

Then both of there mouths dropped and was shocked to hear zordoth say that The trix have a cousin.

Charmcaster have three cousins. Ben said.

indeed, but we will talk about that later, right now there in magix and is ready to attack. Zordoth said.

oh Shit. Ben said.

we better warn the others, fast. Flora said.

Then Zordoth zoomed into Ben`s heart and the two teens both quickly rushed in the love and pet shop.

Later at Red fountain, in the Specialist dorm.

Sky was doing sit-ups,Brandon was doing push ups,Riven was polishing his helmet and Timmy was on his computer

97-98-99-100. Both said. then Sky and Brandon stopped there exercise and got up and picked up there water bottle and was taking a drink out of it.

anybody seen Helia today. Brandon asked.

no, i haven`t seen him. Sky said.

I have, he said that he`s going to Lynphea to ask princess Krystal out. Timmy said.

Oh. Sky said.

I still can`t believe that Helia left Flora like that. Riven said.

me to. Brandon said.

Flora and Helia shared so manny moments together, it`s just, hard to think about it. Sky said.

Yeah. All said.

When Brandon was about to speak, he herd a big explosion outside. Then all the specalist ran out to go check it out and saw a space ship.

What the-what kind of ship is that. Riven asked.

it looks like a alien space ship. Timmy said.

Then the Trix,Charmcaster,Albedo/Big chill and Vilgax flew out.

The trix. Brandon said.

they brought some friends to, i see. Sky said.

attention,attention, please report to your battle ships and fight. The voice box announced.

Come on guys. Riven said as they ran to there ships to battle the evil villains.

Then multiple red fountain ships stared flying around and shooting lasers at them.

Then the villans dodged the lasers. Then Vilgax got his laser gun out and pointed at one of the ships, then he pulled the trigger and a laser shotted out and hit the ship. Then Albedo/Big chill blew out a cold breeze and the breeze froze the beams that was coming at him, then Icy was shooting ice beams out of her hand and hit the ship, then the ships was being covered in ice and the specialist couldn`t see, then two beams was heading for Darcy, but then she dodged the lasers and hold up her and a dark beam shotted out and the beam hit the glass then the glass broke and then the glass was heading for Riven and Brandon, Brandon was the first to bend down, but when Riven was about to bent down to, part of the glass cut Riven on his arm and his suit was ripped and his skin to, and then he bent down.

aaaaaaa. Riven screamed.

Then Brandon turned and was shocked to see him got a cut.

Riven, oh man, are you okay. Brandon said.

don`t worry about me and my arm, it`ll heal. Brandon said.

okay. Brandon said.

The Timmy was outside with his laser gun pointed at Stormy, then he pulled the trigger and a yellow laser shotted out and hit stormy, then she was pushed back a few times, then Stormy looked down and saw timmy.

Why you. Stormy said.

Then she lifted her hand and a purple electric beam shotted out and hit timmy, then he was pushed back a few and hit the ground.

Then other Specialist came out and hold up there lasers guns and they pulled the trigger and beams shotted out of them and was heading for the villans, then Charmcaster hold up her hand and she summoned a pink shield, then the lasers hit the pink shield and was breaking because the lasers was too strong. Then Charmcaster hold up her hand and it was glowing pink, then ten Stone Creatures stared coming out of the ground and is attacking the Specialist.

you should get some Stone creatures of your own cousin. Charmcaster said.

Then Stormy got angry and gave her a glare.

i don`t need your help and i don`t need no damn stone creatures, i can take care of myself. Stormy said.

Enough arguing we must get the stone of red fountain, now. Icy said.

i`ll go get it, you stay here. Vilgax said.

okay, then that means we can have some more fun out here. Darcy said as she continue to shoot dark beams out of her hand.

don`t take to long. Albedo said.

i won`t. Vilgax said.

Then Vilgax hold up his gun and pulled the trigger and a beam shotted out of the gun, then the beam hit the wall and.

BOOM.

A big dent was in the wall, then Vilgax flew in to go get the stone.

* * *

Later at the love and pet shop.

Ben and Flora just got finished telling the heroes about the villains arriving in the magic dimension and about Zordoth.

And that`s what happened. Ben finished.

you had a magic spirit with you all this time and you didn`t tell us. Gwen said.

i was, i just found out he was mine last night. Ben said.

We will deal with it later, right now we need to get to the magic dimension and alfea. Bloom said.

Bloom`s right, we need to go now. Musa said.

okay then, everybody in the ship. Kevin said.

um, bad news, when we go into the magic dimension there will be a barrier around it, it only let`s in magic beans, the winx,Gwen and Ben scents he`s a magic bean now, but we can sprinkle some fairy dust around the ship and you. Tecna said.

Okay i find that a good idea. Rook said.

hhhhhhhh okay, i hope this mission ends soon. Kevin said.

Wait, what about the pets, we can`t just leave them here all by there selves, they will mess up the pet shop. Stella said.

I`ll drop them off at Roxy, the rest of you go ahead, i`ll meet you there. Bloom said.

Okay, then let`s go. Layla said.

then they all ran outside and Ben,Gwen,Kevin and Rook got in the ship while the winx get ready to transform and sprinkle there fairy dust around the ship.

Magic winx, Believix. All said.

Then there was a bright pink light and the winx was getting in there fairy forms.

Stella, the fairy of the shining sun. Stella said.

Flora, the fairy of nature. Flora said.

Layla, the fairy of waves. Layla said.

Tecna, the fairy of technology. Tecna said.

Musa, the fairy of music. Musa said.

Then the light died and the winx was in there fairy forms.

Then the winx got there fairy dust out and sprinkled it around the ship.

Okay then were ready to go. Tecna said.

Bye girls i`ll see you there. Bloom said.

Bye. all said.

Then Bloom walked to roxy`s house with the pets.

Okay then, time for our teleport wings. Musa said.

Winx Zoomix. Stella said.

Then there wings changed into Zoomix wings. Then they all touched the ship and then there was a big pink light, then the light died and the ship disappeared.

* * *

Later outside Alfea.

Students was walking and talking about school,fashion,clothes and gossip.

Then Faragonda and Professor Palladium stared walking outside and talking.

oh i miss the winx already. Faragonda said.

me to, they were always my best students. Palladium said.

yeah, i wonder how are they doing now, on earth. Faragonda said.

then a pink light appeared in the middle of Alfea grounds, then the girls took a few steps back and was wondering what it is. Then the light died and it was the rust bucket 3 and the winx.

it`s the winx. Girl 1# said.

Hi everybody, were back. Stella said.

Then the girls stared cheering for the winx, because there back, and the alfea girls miss them.

Then Faragonda walked up and was happy to see the winx.

winx, it is so good to see you. Faragonda said.

where glad to see you to miss F. Musa said.

so what brings you here and why did you bring this green ship. Faragonda asked.

we will explain it all to you later, right now we want you to meet someone. Flora said.

Then the door opened and the plumbers walked out of the ship.

we want you to meet the plumbers which is known as the hero force team. Tecna said.

oh, and you must be the leader of the hero force, Ben Tennyson, right. Faragonda asked.

Yes mam. Ben said.

it is a honer to meet you. Faragonda said.

Then they both shook hands.

We got a message saying that our grandpa was here. Ben said.

Oh yes your grandfather, he was here, but you missed him, he couldn`t wait longer, he went with his soul mate verdona to find one of the stones. Faragonda said.

did he tell you where he was going. Ben asked.

no, he never told me, him and verdona just, stormed out, but i know that you`ll find him in one of the dimensions. Faragonda said.

Then Ben looked down and was upset that he`s gone, again, like the last time when the hybrid began war against humans. then Flora touched Ben`s shoulder. Don`t worry Ben i`m sure we`ll find him. Flora said.

Then Ben turned to Flora and smiled at her. Thanks. Ben said.

Now, everybody in my office. Faragonda said as Mrs. faragonda turned and walked to her office and the others walked with her.

* * *

**Well that`s the end of that chapter, now here comes chapter 5.**

**please leave a review or private message me to tell me what you think.**

**and please add this to your favorite and follow list if you really like this story.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Back up is on the way

Later in mrs faragonda`s office..

The hero force team and the winx are sitting down in the head mistress office and was talking about the stones eleven of the magic dimension.

So mrs. faragonda, i was wondering, how are the stones coneteced to diagon`s power, is his power, magic. Ben asked.

Unforchanetly yes, his power is connected to magic to. Faragonda said.

Wow, never knew Diagon has magic powers to. Gwen said.

Can you tell us how did he get connected. Ben asked.

Certainly. 18 years ago, Diagon has came to the magic dimension and used his powers to absorb the magic in the eleven stones, but then me,Griffin and Saliden came and stopped him, but when he was defeated he quickly used his power to mix his power with the magic power. We tried all of our magic to get his powers out of the magic, but it was no use, so we hade no choice but to lock them up in a safe and make sure diagon or any other villan try to take it. and that`s why all of you must get the stones and stop the six villans before they get it. Faragonda said.

oh, man, this is really serious, and scary. Ben said.

Yeah, it`s horrible. Flora said.

We got to stop those six before they get there hands on the stones. Tecna said.

Mrs. faragonda, one more thing, do you know a group called the magic heroes. Ben asked.

Then Faragonda eye lids lidded up. Did you just say the magic heroes. Faragonda asked.

Yes. Ben said.

Where on earth did you hear that name. Faragonda asked.

Zordoth, the green eagle, he`s with me, he`s like a super power, but a spirit to. Ben said.

Oh my. Faragonda said.

what is it. Ben asked.

I have herd of the magic heroes, i use to be a part of the magic heroes before i joined the company of light. Faragonda said.

Indeed you did. Zordoth said appearing right by Ben.

Then the group turned and dumbstruck to see Zordoth, except Ben and Flora, because they have already met him.

Hello Mrs. Faragonda. Zordoth greet.

Then Faragonda got up and touched Zordoth`s forhead. Zordoth, is it really you. Faragonda asked.

Yes, it is, and i am so happy to see you. Zordoth said.

I thought i never see you again, my oh my, it has been ages sense your master zachos, has-. Well it`s good seeing you again, i see you have chosen your new master, Mr. Tennyson. Faragonda said.

Oh yes, master Tennyson, he is my new master now. Zordoth said.

Tennyson, please, sometimes he`s sloppy,late, a dweeb and is a nerd, most of the time. Kevin said.

Gee, thanks for the compliment Kev. Ben said.

anyway, all of you must go to red fountain, i can feel that your enemies are there now trying to steal the stone. Zordoth said.

Shit, those sons of bitches are there already, we got to go now. Ben said.

Yes, all of you must go. Faragonda said.

Then they all ran out and got in the ship and stared flying to red fountain.

* * *

Later at Roxy`s house.

Thanks for babysitting the pets again roxy, sorry that we keep leaving you with the pets. Bloom said.

It`s okay Bloom, i love babysitting the pets, remember i`m the fairy of animals. Roxy said.

Then Bloom giggled. Yes you are, anyway, see you around, bye. Bloom said as she walked down stairs.

Bye, Bloom. Roxy said.

* * *

Then outside.

Bloom have arrived outside and is ready to transform and go to alfea.

Okay, to alfea. BLOOM, MAGIC WINX BELIEVIX. Bloom said. Then there was a bright pink light and Bloom began changing into her Believix form, then the light died and Bloom a believix fairy.

Winx, zoomix. Bloom said.

Then Bloom`s wings changed into Zoomix wings, then there was a big bright light, then the light died and Bloom disappeared.

* * *

Then later in Red fountain.

The Trix,Charmcaster and Albedo/Big chill are still attacking red Fountain.

Three Specialist came out with laser guns, and was shooting lasers at stormy, but Stormy was shooting electricity beams at them.

You think you fools can take me down,how pathetic. Stormy said as she continued shooting more electricity beams at them, then two beams hit Two Specialist and they were pushed back a few, then they hit the ground unconchisois.

Ha, two down, two to go. Stormy said as she kept shooting more lasers out of her hand and heading for theSpecialist. Then Darcy and Charmcaster stared shooting purple beams out of there hands and hitting ships, but the ships was a little too hard to beat.

Okay, this is draining my magic. Darcy said.

Your right, how about a dark magic convergence. Charmcaster said.

Yeah, cousin, we should. Darcy said.

Then they both hold there hands up and stared casting a dark spell.

DARK MAGIC CONVERGENCE. Both said.

Let us use our ultimate defence spells. Darcy said.

And let us use it againts those ships. Charmcaster said.

Then ten dark beams shotted out of there hands and hit the ships, then all the ships crashed on the ground.

Yes, best convergence spell ever. Darcy said.

Then they both stared laughing evilly.

Then Icy and Albedo/Big chill stared freezing Specialist and ships. Then Icy turned to Albedo and asked.

I like your form, what do you call that one. Icy asked.

I do not call the Necrofriggian anything, i just use it`s power to destroy anything. Albedo said as he keep freezing specialist and ships.

Sounds cool, i use my powers to destroy to. Icy said as she continue freezing specialist and ships.

* * *

Later in the rustbucket 3.

Kevin and Rook is driving the rustbucket 3and Layla and Musa giving them directions while Stella is sitting down reading a fashion magazine, and Gwen showing Tecna the technology the ship has inside,and Ben and Flora sitting.

Ben was looking out the window. Then Flora turned to Ben and touched his shoulder.

Are you okay. Flora asked.

I`m fine, i-i just want to warn you guys about my enemies. Ben said.

what about them. Flora asked.

Just, when we face them, just, be carful when you face them, there bad news, you don`t know what there capable yet. Ben said.

Well tell us, what are these guys capable of. Flora said.

Yeah, tell us. Stella said.

Okay, this guy Albedo, he looks like me, but different, because he is a alien but in the form of me. he has a red jacket,black pants,white hair and has a red omnitrix just like mine. He`s trying to steal my Omnitrix so he can turn into his galvin form again, i can`t do that, because if i give him the watch and combine it with his, it will destroy the universe. Ben said.

Oh, that terrible. Flora said.

yeah. Ben said.

Well good thing Ben give him the watch, that`s for sure. Gwen said.

Yeah, anyway, Charmcaster this witch. She`s a total bitch, she`s like there cousin the trix, you haft to watch out for her to, she has mana powers, like my cousin, gwen. Ben said.

Yeah, i really hate her, thinks she`s all that and stuff. Gwen said.

And you haft to watch out for this evil alien squid called Vilgax. Ben said.

Vilgax. Flora said.

yeah, he`s a real tough son of a bitch, he`s a evil,selfish,conalien,murder,warlord. He`s been trying to steal the Omnitrix ever sense i was ten. I kick his butt everytime i run in to him, i beat him and arrest him and take him to the plumbers, but everytime he`s on his way to jail, he kills them and escape. But to be honest, i think that those plumbers are dead because of me. Ben said.

Ben, you can`t blame yourself. Flora said.

Why, would you even think that. Gwen asked.

Because, i`m not there to keep an eye on him when he gets to jail, everytime EVERYTIME, he kills he escapes and murder people, and i`m not there keeping an eye on him, i just think that if i was there, maybe the plumbersBen said.

The group was dumbstruck and felt bad because of what Ben said, even Kevin feels bad. they never knew ben blames himself because of the plumbers death when they take them to jail.

Ben, you can`t blame yourself. Flora said.

Yeah, it is completely illogical to blame yourself. Tecna said.

I can`t believe all this time you blamed yourself. Gwen said.

Yeah, Tennyson, you can`t do nothing about it and you can`t blame yourself. Kevin said.

How long have you been blaming yourself. Layla asked.

When i was, 15. Ben said.

You been blaming yourself for, two years. Musa said.

Yes. Ben said.

jeez Ben, two years of blaming yourself. Stella said.

Yes, i think those plumbers are dead because i wasen`t there to stop him. Ben said

Stop talking like that, it`s not your fault, your blaming yourself for nothing. Rook said.

Then Ben sighed.

Ben. Flora stared but herd a explosion.

what the hell. Ben said.

Then they all ran to the front and saw Red Fountain being attack.

Oh no, this is bad, all the destruction. Flora said.

I hope brandon`s okay. Stella said.

You girls hang on, where landing. Kevin said.

Then Kevin stared landing the ship.

* * *

Then at Red fountain.

The ship has landed on the ground and the door opened and everybody ran out. They all saw fire destruction and injured Specialist.

Oh my god, this is horrible. Flora said.

Shit, this hell. Ben said.

STELLA. Brandon shouted.

Then the group turned and saw the Specialist. Then Stella ran to Brandon and hugged him.

Oh Brandon, thank god your okay. Stella said.

Then Musa hugged Riven and hold her hand, then Musa looked at the cast on his arm.

What happened to your asked.

Don`t worry about this, it`s just Darcy-

Darcy, that witch, she`s going to pay for this. Musa said.

Who are they. Timmy. asked noticing the hero force team.

There the hero force team, That`s Ben,Gwen,Kevin and Rook. there from earth and there here to stop there enemies who attacked this place. Tecna said.

We will explain the rest later, where are they. Layla asked.

There on the other side of Red fountain. Riven said.

Hey wait, where`s Bloom. Sky asked.

She`s still on earth, she went to go take the pet`s to Roxy`s house, but don`t worry, she`ll be here soon. Flora said.

Okay. Sky said.

I really hate to interrupt, but we really need to find them and take them down. Ben said.

Right, let`s go. Layla said.

Then they all ran to the other side of red fountain to stop The villains.

* * *

Back at Alfea, in Mrs. Faragonda`s office.

Faragonda was filling out some assiments for the students. But then Faragonda turned and saw a pink light, then the light died and saw Bloom.

Bloom, i`m so happy to see you. Faragonda said walking up to Bloom and giving her a hug.

it`s nice to see you to Mrs. Faragonda. Bloom said.

Then they broke the hug.

was the others here. Bloom asked.

Yes, but now there on there way to red fountain, because the trix,Albedo,Vilgax and Charmcaster have arrived to steal the stone of Red Fountain. Faragonda said.

Oh no. Bloom said.

Yes, you must join them, now. Faragonda said.

Yeah, i`m on my way. Bloom said.

Then Bloom opened the window and flew out to go help.

* * *

Later on the other side of Red Fountain.

The Trix,Charmcaster and Albedo has take down every Specialist in Red Fountain.

Haha, that`s what you get when you dare to challenge us. Icy said.

Yeah, if you get in our way, you`ll wish you was never born. Stormy said.

Then Charmcaster got hit by a pink laser beam.

Ouch, where did that come from. Charmcaster asked.

Look down here. Gwen said.

Then they all looked down and saw the team.

Oh look, team heroes. Icy said.

your going to pay for what you done. Musa said.

Then Albedo flew down and changed back.

Hello, Ben. Albedo greet.

Albedo. Ben said.

Then everyone except Gwen,Rook and Kevin was dumbfound to see albedo looks like ben.

He looks like you. Stella said.

Yeah, i know, it`s like i told you, he looks like me. Ben said.

Were`s your buddy, Vilgax. Ben asked.

oh, he went to go accomplish the mission. Albedo said.

and my guess is stealing the stone, yeah, anyway, it`s hero time. Ben said.

Then Ben activated the Omnitrix, and a green hologram popped up, then Ben turned the dial and stopped at Swampfire, then he slammed the watch down and there was a big green light, then the light died and Ben was Swampfire.

SWAMPFIRE. Ben said.

They where all dumbstruck to see Ben transform, except Flora,Stormy,Gwen,Kevin,rook,Charmcaster and Albedo, because they have already seen Ben`s transformations a hundred times.

Amazing, so that`s how he transform into the aliens. Tecna said.

Then Albedo activated the Omnitrix and then he turned the dial and stopped at Four arms, then he slammed the watch down, then there was a red bright light, then the light died and Albedo was Four arms.

Okay, Swampfire vs Four arms, let`s do this. Ben said.

Then Ben hold up his hand and shotted fire out and hit Four arms, then Four arms picked up a rock from the ground and threw it and was heading for Ben/Swampfire put his hand on the ground and vines came out and the vines caught the rock, then Ben continued shooting fire out of his hands and hitting Albedo/Four arms, then Ben/Swampfire jumped up in the air and was going down and landed on Albedo`s head, then landed on the ground infront of him, then Ben/Swampfire stared punching him in the face and in the gut, but then Albedo/Four arms punched Ben in the face and then he was pushed back a few, but then Ben grabbed a bench and yanked it out and threw it at Albedo/four arms and hit him, but then Albedo clapped his hands hard and a wave shotted out and hit Ben, and he was pushed back a few.

Should we help him. Flora asked.

nah, Ben can handle Albedo, while we handle these four. Kevin said.

and you think you can take us on. Darcy asked.

Yes. Gwen said.

And plus we kicked your butts a hundred times, we can do it again. Stella said.

Yeah, come on girls, let`s transform. Layla said.

MAGIC WINX, BELIEVIX. All said.

Then there was a bright pink light and the winx are transforming into there Believix form, then the light died and the winx was in there Believix form, the hero force team was dumbstruck to see that there fairies.

Wow, fairies do exist. Kevin said.

Incredible. Gwen said.

you think the transformation is incredible, wait until you see us in action. Stella said.

Solar storm. Stella casted as a sun ball shotted out of her hand and hit stormy.

Why you. Stormy said.

Electric rage. Stormy casted.

Then a electric beam shotted out and was heading for Stella, but then Stella quickly summoned a shield out of her hand and the beam hit the shield.

Harmonic attack. Musa casted.

Then a purple beam shotted out of her hand and hit Darcy.

Grrrrrrrr, why you. Darcy said.

That`s what you get for hurting Riven. Musa said.

Then Charmcaster sommoned some stone creatures out of the ground.

I thought i give you something to play with. Charmcaster said.

Then the stone creatures stared roaring at the team.

Then Kevin grabbed a Rock and absorbed it, then the rock stared spreading all of over his body and Kevin was a walking rock man, then Kevin ran over to one of the stone cretures and hit him in the face. Then Gwen stared shooting some pink lasers out of her hand and was hitting Charmcaster.

Okay, you asked for it. Charmcaster said as a pink beam shotted out of her hand and was heading for Gwen, but then he dodged the beam and gwen was shooting more lasers out and hitting her.

Then Rook got his Proto tool out and pulled the trigger and a beam shotted out and stared hitting the stone creatures.

Then the Specialist got there equipment out and stared attacking the stone creatures.

* * *

**Well Ben 10 and Winx club fans, i`m afraid i`m going to haft to end the chapter here. And one more thing before i sighn out and go to bed. I know i made some mistakes in my story, i am trying my best here. And another thing, STOP TELLING ME OF WHAT TO DO WITH THE WAY THE CHARACTERS SAY, i am getting sick of that, i can write the way they talk, and i don`t care if you people say that it`s unreadable and stuff, that`s your problem, not mine, i`m just trying to make it easy for you guys to read. I took some time off of making videos, making this story for you guys, and for god sake, stop telling me that it should be Ben and Stella instead of Ben and Flora, it`s my story deal with it, so cut me some slack okay. Okay, i finally got that off my chest, another thing. Thank you Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna,E and Winx Flora Fan for your love and support. I would love for you guys to read abi`s story. Musa`s missing and read Winx Flora fan`s story which that is coming soon on Fan fiction, and you should use some of E`s idea`s sometime when he reviews you, just saying. and i`m sorry if i sounded cold, i`m just tired and in a bad mood okay.**

**Bye guys.**


	6. Chapter 6 DID YOU SEE THAT

later in red fountain.

Ben/Swampfire was shooting fire balls at Albedo/Four arms, then Four arms quickly grabbed a lam post and hit Ben/Swampfire, then he was pushed back a few and hit his head on the red fountain wall. Then Albedo chuckled evilly.

Hahahaha, and Azmuth said that you are worthy with the Omnitrix. Albedo said.

Hey, at least i`m kicking your butt. Ben said as he got up and continued shooting fire balls out of his hands and hitting Albedo/Four arms, then Albedo/Four arms got mad.

Grrrrrr, maybe picking the tetramaind was a bad idea, it is time to pick another form. Albedo/Four arms said as he slapped down the omnitrix and a red bright light appeared, then the light died and Albedo was Big chill. Then Albedo/Big chill flew up in the air and he blew out a cold breeze, then the breeze hit Ben/Swampfire and he was freezing, he couldn`t shoot fire out at all, so then Ben pressed down the Omnitrix and there was a bright green light, then the light died and Ben was Feedback.

Oh yeah, Feedback. Ben said looking at his form.

Then Ben/Feedback hold up his hands and shotted out lightning, then the lightning hit Albedo/Big chill and was angry, he still kept blowing out cold breezes out of his mouth while Ben/Feedback was dodging the breeze and shoot lighting bolts out.

Then back in the fight againts The Winx,Specialist,Gwen,Kevin and Rook and the witches. Tecna,Musa and Flora are battling stormy,Stella is battling Icy Layla is battling Darcy,Gwen is battling Charmcaster/Hope and Kevin,Rook and the Specialist is battling the stone creatures. Flora shotted a green flower beam out of her hand and hit Stormy,then Stormy blew out a dark twister out of her hand and hit Flora, then she was pushed back a few. Then Musa unleashed a sound wave out of her hand and hit stormy, then stormy`s ear`s was rining, then Stormy hold up her hand and a dark lightning bolt shotted out and hit Musa, then Tecna hold up her hand and a big laserbeam shotted out and hit Stormy then Stormy was pushed back a few then stormy hold up her hand and a electric rage shotted out and hit tecna, then Tecna was pushed back a few, the Musa and Flora caught Tecna.

Okay, this witch is getting on my nerves. Musa said.

Yeah, i think we should go for the convergence spell. Flora said.

Great idea. Tecna said.

Then they flew up to stormy and formed there convergence.

Nature of Believix. Flora said.

Music of Believix. Musa said.

Technology of Believix. Tecna said.

Then three pink beams shotted out of there hands and formed a big pink ball, then the ball was heading towards Stormy and hit her, then she was falling, but the stone creatures caught her leaving the three winx girls laughing.

Hahahahahah, that`s what that witch get. Musa said.

Yeah, i bet Stormy will think twis before messing with us. Tecna said.

Yeah. Flora said as the winx girls kept laughing leaving a angry Stormy. Grrrrrrrrr, that`s not funny, what`s funny is beating a couple of pixies like you. Stormy said. Then she flew back up and is ready to fight them again. Okay then, round two, let`s fight. Musa said as the girls got ready to take on stormy again.

Now the fight againts stella and Icy.

Stella shotted a yellow sun beam out of her hand and hit Icy, then she was pushed back a few, then Icy hold up her hand and icy shards shotted out and was heading for stella, but then Stella dodged the ice shards, but one ice shard ripped stella`s shirt on her chest.

My Believix shirt, oh man. Stella complained.

Then Stella looked up at Icy in anger. Sun dance. Stella casted, then a yellow ball shotted out of her hand and hit Icy, then Icy hold up her and her hand was glowing blue, then Icy was on Stella`s feet and stared growing all around both of her legs.

Hey, let me go, stop it Icy. Stella demanded.

whatever you say. Icy said as she stop icing her legs, then by the time icy stopped freezing her legs, the ice was already all the way up to her thy, then Stella couldn`t keep flying, the ice was to heavy to carry, then stella stared falling.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, BRANDON. Stella shouted calling out to her boyfriend`s help.

Then Brandon turned and saw Stella falling.

STELLA. Brandon said.

Then suddenly the ice stared melting into water, and then when Stella got close to hitting the ground the ice was gone and Stella flying, leaving a dumbstruck Icy.

WHAT, NO, HOW DID THAT HAPPEN. Icy asked.

Then Icy was hit by a fire beam, then she was pushed back a few times, then when she looked up, she saw Bloom.

Bloom, thank goodness your here. Stella said flying next to Bloom.

Yeah, i`m glad i`m here to. Bloom said.

Then Bloom turned to the two fighting aliens. Oh, why are those two monsters fighting. Bloom asked.

One of those monsters are Ben. Flora said.

We`ll explain why there two later, right now we haft to deal with this. Stella said.

Then Icy flew to Bloom. Hello Bloom, long time, no see. Icy greet.

I haven`t seen you eversense you teamed up with Valtor, now you team up with evil aliens and your cousin. Bloom said.

Things change, honey. Icy smirked.

Then Icy hold up her hand and a blue ice beam shotted out and was heading for Bloom and Stella, but then Bloom unleashed a fire shield for defense, then the ice hit the shield. But then Icy zoomed to Bloom and grabbed her, then they where flying all around red fountain.

BLOOM. Stella said.

Then Layla vs Darcy fight.

Layla was shooting out morphix lasers out of her hand and was coming at Darcy, but the Darcy dodged the beam and hold up her hand and a dark beam shotted out and was coming at Layla, but then Layla dodged the beam.

Morphix wave. Layla casted. Then a pink beam shotted out and hit Darcy, then Darcy was pushed back a few times, then Darcy multiply her self into five, then Layla was confused to see who is the real Darcy, so she kept shooting morphix beams until she hits the real Darcy, but all the Darcy`s was gone, Layla was angry.

Where are you, show yourself. Layla said.

Then Darcy appeared behind Layla and hit her with a dark beam, then Layla was falling and hit the ground, leaving Darcy laughing.

Hahahahahaha, foolish pixie, think you can take me on. Darcy said.

Then Layla got up and flew back up to Darcy.

Morphix ball, Morphix net. Layla casted.

Then Darcy dodged the ball, but when she wasen`t looking she was caught in a morphix net, then she was falling and hit the ground.

Who`s foolish, now. Layla said.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr, i hope this stuff dosen`t mess up my hair. Darcy said.

then the specailist,Kevin,Rook vs stone creatures.

A stone creture was heading towards sky and was going to bash him, but then Sky cut his big hands off with his sword, then the sone creature was going to use his other hand to bash sky, but then sky dodged his hand and stabbed him in the back, then the stone creature stared breaking, then multiple peaces was on the ground.

Take that. Sky said.

Then Sky turned and saw two more stone creatures heading his way. Oh man. Sky complained.

Then Sky hold up his sword and stared attacking them like he just did to the stone creature.

Kevin and Riven are fighting six stone creatures.

Man, looks like these guys need buissnes. Kevin said.

Yeah, you said it. Riven said as he got his sword out and stared slaying the stone creatures, then Kevin`s hand turned into a big hammer, then he stared bashing five stone creatures.

Then Rook and Timmy fights the stone creatures.

Rook stared shooting eleven stone creatures with his proto tool and Timmy stared shooting eleven stone creatures with his laser gun.

I do say, that weapon you call a proto tool is impressive. Timmy complimented.

Thank you, i made it myself. Rook said shooting more lasers at the magic rock creatures.

Then Timmy got a green device out, and then he pushed the button and then it came on. Then Timmy threw it at the rock monster and then BOOM, it blew up.

Impressive. Rook complimented.

then the fight againts Brandon.

Brandon was slaying five rock monsters with his green sword. Then more appeared and went after brandon, then Brandon got ready and stared slaying them, then a rock monster tackled Brandon and then he fell, then the monster hold him down and lifted up his fist to smash him. But when he was about to do that, a yellow beam hit the stone creature, and was destroyed, then Brandon grabbed his sword and looked up, then when he saw Stella flying up.

Thanks princess. Brandon thanked.

Your welcome honey bun. Stella said.

Then a stone creature looked up at stella and flew up to her.

STELLA, WATCH OUT. Brandon shouted.

Then Stella turned and saw the monster coming at her, when she was about to attack, he got stabbed in the back, then the monster was crumbling and then he turned into pieces, when stella looked up, it was Brandon on his hover board with his sword.

Thanks snookums. Stella thanked hugging her boyfriend.

Your welcome princess. Brandon said.

Then they both kissed on the lips.

Then the fight againts Gwen and Charmcaster.

Gwen was shooting pink beams out of her hands and was coming at Charmcaster, but then she stared dodging the attack spells.

Come on Gweny, you can do better then that. Charmcaster said.

Oh, Screw you. Gwen said.

Then she shotted a pink beam out and was heading for Charmcaster, but then she dodged the spells and a pink ball shotted out of her hand, but then Gwen flipped back and shotted a pink ball out of her hand and hit Charmcaster, then Charmcaster was falling and hit the ground.

Hmmm, looks like a can do better then that. Gwen smirked.

Then Charmcaster got up rubbing her head.

Autumn wind. Flora casted.

Harmonic attack. Musa casted.

Techno beam. Tecna casted.

Then the three spells hit Stormy and then she was falling and fell on Charmcaster.

Then Bloom flew down with Icy, then Bloom slammed Icy on the ground unchonches.

Darcy fell on the ground with pink gew on her, then all the stone creatures was destroyed and the heroes won.

Then Ben/Feedback unleashed a electric beam and hit Albedo/Big chill, then he hit the ground where the witches are. Then Albedo changed back into Ben`s form.

Then Ben changed back and walked up to the villians, then the winx,the specialist, and the other hero force team showed up with Ben.

Looks like heroes won. Ben said.

Curse you, heroes. Albedo said.

Hey Ben, good job. Flora complimented.

When Flora was about to give Ben a high five, she stared to trip, but then Ben caught her.

Are you okay. Ben asked.

Y-yeah. Flora said.

then Ben helped Flora up and was looking at her, then everything turned quiet until Ben broke the silent.

So..oh...how`s your wings. Ben asked.

Fine. Flora said.

good, because they probably would be sand wings right now. Ben joked.

then the group stared laughing. Then the laugh broke when Vilgax showed up in the middle.

Yes, have your laugh`s heroes. A scary monster voice said.

Who said that. Bloom asked.

Then the hero force team eyelids lided up and reginized who that voice is. Oh, shit. Ben said.

what. Flora asked.

Then Vilgax appeared in the middle of the heroes.

Hello heroes. Vilgax greet. Then the team was creeped out by the look on his face. Then Vilgax looked at Ben.

Hello, Ben. Long time, no see. Vilgax said.

I take it that`s Vilgax. Flora asked.

Unforchanetly yes. Ben said.

Then Sky saw Vilgax holding a red crystal stone. Hey, that`s the stone of red fountain. Sky said.

Indeed it is, young specialist. Vilgax said.

Give the stone back Vilgax. Ben demanded.

Never. Vilgax said.

Okay, then that means you want to do it the hard way then, it`s hero time. Ben said.

Then he looked at the Omnitrix and saw it red. Shit, it needs to recharge. Ben said.

Hahahahahahaha. Vilgax laughed.

Laugh all you want, we can still beat you, Autumn wind. Flora casted. Then a green beam shotted out of her hand and was heading towards Vilgax, but then Vilgax hold up his hand and the beam hit the hand but no effect. Now it`s my turn. Vilgax said.

Then Vilgax eyes glowed red and a beam shotted out and hit Flora, then she was pushed back a few times.

FlORA. Ben said as he ran to her.

Then a big beam was around vilgax, then the beam hit the heroes, and then they both was back a few times and was weak and unchonchies.

Hahahahahahaha, i win. Vilgax said/Laughing.

B-be-ben. Flora said.

Then Ben saw a red bruise on her arm and a bruise on her stomach.

Shit. Ben said.

I`m fine, it just, hurts so bad. Flora said.

I know, where going back to Alfea and fix you. Ben said.

i know. Flora said.

Just, hang on. Ben said.

Hahaha, you all will be dead when i`m threw with all of you. Vilgax said.

Then Ben`s blood stared boiling, he stared getting angry, and stared getting furious. Ben`s eyes stared glowing green, then Ben touched Flora`s bruises and stared healing her, then he was done healing her, now he`s about to take care of Vilgax, then Ben got up and turned to Vilgax.

What the hell. Vilgax said.

Then Ben hold up his hand and a green beam shotted out and hit Vilgax, then the team saw and was dumbstruck.

Ben. Gwen said.

did any of you just see that. Kevin asked.

then Vilgax`s shotted a beam out of his eyes and was heading for ben, but then Ben summoned a green Omnitrix shield and the beam hit the shield, then when Ben wasen`t looking, ice stared rising from his feet and hands, then the shield was down and hit Ben, then he was pushed back a few times, then Flora got up and saw Ben on the ground.

BEN. Flora said running to him.

Then the villans got up.

Ugh, my head. Stormy said.

Then Vilgax walked up holding the stone.

Let`s go, till next time. Vilgax said as they disappeared, and the ship was flying away, then the heroes got up and rounded around Ben.

What happened. Flora asked.

Wait, tell me you didn`t see ben used a magic beam to hit that squid guy. Stella said.

what. Flora said in shock.

Yes, he was mad and then, he unleashed a beam and a shield. Layla said.

He healed up your bruises to. Gwen said.

Then Flora looked at her stomach and arm and was shocked to see them gone. Hm, i wonder what made him go like that then. Flora said.

We will think about that later, right now we need to get back to Alfea to let her know that the stone is gone. Bloom said.

Right, we should go, now. Gwen said.

Then Kevin picked ben up and the group stared walking to the ship, except the specialist.

Bye, guys. the girls said.

Bye. the boys said.

* * *

Then later in the ship.

the villans was talking about the heroes and where will they hide.

WHAT. Albedo shouted.

Ben has another super power. Charmcaster asked.

Yes. Vilagx said.

It`s true, i saw him to when i woke up, and by the way, you should be thanking me for freezing him up for you. Icy said.

Anyway, we need to find a hiding place, so the heroes won`t track us or something. Darcy said.

How about cloud tower. Stormy said.

What, are you serious, it`s not invisible. Icy said.

Not if our dear sister Darcy, put a invisible spell over it. Stormy said.

yeah, and our dear cousin Charmcaster can help to. Darcy said.

Then Stormy turned and said. Whatever. Stormy said.

anyway, we take down the witches and make cloud tower invisible. Icy said.

Yeah. All said as they stared laughing evilly.

* * *

**Well that`s the end of that chapter, next chapter will be, taking over cloud tower. and one more thing, i`m sorry about what i said on the last chapter, i was just, mad and tired, you know, anyway, see you guys around, bye.**

**And if you have any idea`s. Please Private message me or dd it on the reviews thing. **

**[Sorry the fights scenes was short by the way.]**


	7. Chapter 7 Taking over cloudtower

Later in Ben`s dream.

Ben was floating in the colorful world again, where him and Zordoth first met. Ben opened his eyes and got up and stared flying.

Hello. Ben said.

Oh good, your awake. A males voice said.

Then Ben turned and saw Zordoth.

Zordoth, what the hell happened. Ben asked.

Oh you don`t remember you attacking Vilgax. Zordoth asked.

Yes, i did, i mean that...Nevermind. Ben said.

anyway i want to talk to you about your powers,it seems me and the DNA of the Omnitrix have touched your feeling. Zordoth said.

Is that good or bad. Ben asked.

Hhhhhhhh. Zordoth sigh.

Why do i get the feeling that`s a bad thing. Ben asked.

It`s good and Bad. Zordoth said.

Well, tell me what`s good about it first. Ben said.

Your going to gain a power call Heroix. Zordoth said.

Heroix. Ben asked.

Yes. Zordoth said.

what`s that, a magic form. Ben asked.

Yes, you must gain it to beat your enemies. Zordoth said.

And how do i get that power. Ben asked.

You must save someone from death. Zordoth said.

I save a lot of people from death. Ben said.

I mean a sacrifice and courage, like taking the bullet. Zordoth said.

Then Ben looked down.

Why do i need to gain this power, i beat them with my aliens and i always win. Ben said.

Because i fear that soon your villain`s powers will get stronger, not now, but later. Zordoth said.

Then Ben looked down.

It`s risky. Ben said.

I know, but it`s the only way, Ben. Zordoth said.

Are you sure this power will be the only way to kick there butts. Ben asked.

You have my word. Zordoth said.

Okay then, am i suppose to wake up now. Ben asked.

wait, i haven`t told you the bad news yet. Zordoth said.

Oh man, i thought we were done with the bad news. Ben said.

Unforchanitly where not done. The bad news is about your anger. Zordoth said.

What`s wrong with my anger. Ben asked.

Back at Red fountain, you got angry, because Flora was hurt. Zordoth said.

Yeah, i remember Ben said.

Then you shotted a green beam out of your hands and hit, Vilgax. Zordoth said.

Yeah and-

When you attacked him, you looked like you wanted to kill him. Zordoth said.

Hey, i don`t kill, and the reason why i hurt him, because he attacked my friends. Ben said.

Yes, but what if it was your friends, what if you attack the...

I won`t. Ben said cutting off Zordoth.

Look, what i`m saying you got to control your anger, or you`ll end up like my, master. Let me tell you a story of what happened to him. Zordoth said.

Years ago, the magic heroes was battling a dark wizard named Delitous, she was trying to get her hands on the magic stone of egypt, the wizard killed Zordoth`s beloved fiance Moona, he lost his anger and, well he killed the wizard, then he lost control of his anger and was about to destroy the universe. So he told me that to kill him and find a new master, i tried everything i could to get him under control. So then i, did what he asked me, i killed him. I promised myself that i would find a good master like him, and i promise to help him with his anger, help you, and i promise that you will gain this power and i promise that i will not let the same thing happen to you like it happened to my master. Zordoth said.

Then Ben looked down and felt bad about Zordoth`s story. I`m sorry, Zordoth, i didn`t know. Ben said.

It`s okay, teen hero, you didn`t do anything, wrong. Zordoth said.

Well, do i wake up now. Ben asked.

Yes. Zordoth said.

Then there was a big bright light.

* * *

Back at Alfea, in the nursery.

Ben woke up on the bed with a cast on his arm, then he noticed Flora sleeping on a chair righ next to him.

Flora. Ben said.

Then Ben got up and saw the cast on his arm.

Where are the others. Ben asked.

Then Flora opened her her eyes and looked at Ben.

Hey, your awake. Flora said getting up.

Then Ben looked at his cast. You got hit by a laser beam, by Vilgax back at Red fountain. Flora said.

Yeah. Ben said.

I suppose, i should be thanking you, for, healing up my bruises. Flora said.

No prob. Ben said.

How long was i out. Ben asked.

for about, 10 hours, it`s 12:09 A.M. We were getting worried about you. Flora said.

Yeah, okay. Where`s the others. Ben asked.

The girls are sleeping in there dorm and your team is sleeping in the guess room. Flora said.

Yeah, okay. Ben said touching his cast.

Then Flora got up and picked up veggie and chicken soup from the table. Then Flora gave it to Ben.

I made you some soup. Flora said.

Then Ben grabbed his spoon and stared sipping his soup. Mmmmm, this is good, did you make this. Ben asked.

Yes, it`s Veggie and chicken soup, i hope you like it. Flora said.

I do, it`s really good. Ben said taking another sip of his soup.

I`ve been thinking a lot, about you. Flora said.

Then Ben turned and said. I think about you to. Ben said.

Then Flora turned and smiled at Ben, then her face stared to blush.

Hey, what`s with your face, it`s red. Ben said pointing at her red face.

Then Flora turned and whispered. Oh gooey gumdrops. Flora whispered.

Flora. Ben said getting up.

It`s-it`s just al-alergies, yeah, i better go lay down, see you in the mourning. Flora said.

Then Flora quickly ran out of the nurersy and stopped into the hall way.

Oh, man. I just had to blush. Flora said as she walked back to her dorm.

* * *

Later in the mourning at Cloudtower.

Mrs. griffin is showing her class a powerful book

Class, i want to inderdous you to the legendarium. Mrs. griffin said.

What`s does the legendarium do. A teenage witch asked.

It unleashes nice fairy tails and turn it into evil fairy tails, just pronounce the spell correctly and it will come true. Mrs. griffin said.

Then a beam hit Mrs. griffin and she was pushed back a few. Then the witches gasped. Then griffin got up and looked around.

Who dares attack me. Griffin said.

That would be, us. A evil voice said.

Then Griffin turned and saw four witches flying down.

Hello, Griffin, long time no see. Stormy said.

This old hag used to be your headmistress, pathetic. Charmcaster said.

We like you to meet our cousin. Icy said.

Cousin. Griffin said with her eyes winded up. The students was shocked to know that the trix had a cousin.

Yep, my name is charmcaster, nies of Hex. Charmcaster said as she hold up her hand and a pink ball formed around griffin. She tried to break free, but it was no use. she stared casting magic spells but, nothing. Let me out of here, now. Griffin ordered.

Not a chance, griffin. Darcy said.

the six of us are the boss of this school now. Stormy said.

Six. Griffin said with a confuse tone.

We like you to meet our friends. Icy said.

Then Vilgax and Albedo appeared.

Meet our alien friends. Icy said.

That`s Vilgax and that`s Albedo. Stormy said.

And we are about to take over this school and lock you in the dungen. Icy said.

I got to get out of here. A girl said as she stared to sneak away.

You know what, no, how about we make you all our minions. Charmcaster said.

Yes, we could. Darcy said.

Witches form hands. Icy said.

Then they all stared holding hands. Then they stared glowing and then a dark wave bursted out and hit the girls, then the girls was unchonches. Then the girls woke up and had dark eyes, they were controlled.

Yes, we did it. Darcy said.

Then they all stared laughing evilly.

Then Icy was hit with a dark beam and she was pushed back a few.

AAAA, WHO DARES ATTACK ME. Icy said.

DOWN HERE. The girl said.

Then they all looked down and saw the girl.

Oh well-well if it isen`t our dear friend, Lousy the loser. Icy said.

I`m not a loser, i`m a ultimate witch now. Lousy said.

Oh year, well try this, electric rage. Stormy said then a beam shotted out of her hand and was heading towards Lousy, but then she summoned a dark shield and the beam hit the shield, then Loucy quickly shotted a dark beam out of her hand and hit Stormy.

Why you. Stormy said.

I`m going to Alfea, to warn the winx about your plan. Loucy said.

Not if we have anything to say about it. Darcy said.

Then Loucy stared running. while the witches was casting dark spells, then her leg was hit by a red beam with was shotted out by Vilgax, then her leg stared bleeding.

I-i got to get out of here. Loucy said.

Oh, no your not. Icy said.

Then Icy hold up her hand and a beam shotted out.

Transport me to Alfea. Loucy said.

Then Loucy disappeared and Icy missed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Icy screamed.

* * *

Later in Alfea.

The heroes are outside getting ready to getting ready to go on there next adventure.

Okay, team are we ready to go. Ben asked.

Yeah. All said.

Great, then let`s go get that stone. Ben said.

Then everybody stared walking in the ship except Ben and Flora.

How`s your allergies. Ben asked.

F-f-fine, sorry about last night, that was a little, awkward. Flora said.

Yeah, it was, kinda. Ben said.

Then Flora stared giggling.

Then when Flora was about to say something, they herd a voice.

FLORA. A little voice called out.

Flora turned and saw her bonded pixie, Chatta.

CHATTA. Flora shouted out.

Flora ran to Chatta and stared hugging her.

Chatta, i miss you so much. Flora said.

Flora, i herd Helia broke up with you. Chatta said.

Then Flora looked down and was unleashing tears. Then Ben was shocked to hear what Chatta said, Helia dumping her, complete crap.

Then the others came out. Hey what`s the hold up. Kevin asked.

Then the winx saw the other pixies coming at them.

BLOOM. Lockette said.

STELLA. Amorie said.

POTUTA. Piff said.

TECNA. Digit said.

MUSA. Tune said.

LOCKETTE. Bloom said.

AMORIE. Stella said.

PIFF. Layla said.

DIGIT. Tecna said.

TUNE. Musa said.

Then the pixies gave the girls a big hug.

Who are these four. Chatta asked.

There the hero force team, our villains and there villains has teamed up and planned to steal the stones, so they can unleash a dangerous power. Flora said.

Oh, that terrible. Chatta said.

Well if your going, where going to. Lockette said.

No, this mission is too dangerous, you can`t come. Bloom said.

Come on, we came with you when we had to rescue darkar from you, please. Lockette said.

Well, i don`t know. Bloom said.

Ben, what do you think, should they come. Flora asked.

if they have defense magic, then yeah, we need all the strength we need to end this shit. Ben said.

Swear. Tune said.

Sorry. Ben apologize.

Well, i guess that`s a yes then, but you got to stay close. Bloom said.

Then the pixies cheered.

Okay, now let`s get in the ship and go to, Andros. Layla said.

Then they all stared going in the ship, then they stared flying.

* * *

**Well that`s end of this chapter. I won`t delete the next chapter this time, anyway. Will loucy be able to make it to alfea, will the heroes get the stones first, will the villains get the stone this time and will the villains go to andros and get the stone before the heroes do, find out next time in. BEN 10 THE LENGEND OF MAGIC HEROES. And please leave a nice comment no bad but good. **

**Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Going to Andros

Later back at Cloudtower

the villains is devistated that Lucy got away, and is going to Alfea to warn the winx.

Grrrrrrrrr, i can`t believe that, whimp escape. Icy said.

Yeah, and we almost had her to. Darcy said.

I am completely, pissed off about it. Stormy said.

Not to worry ladies, that beam i shotted at her was a poison beam, it`s filled with one one five thousand poison inside, which means she won`t wake up for another five thousand years when it flows in her blood. Vilgax said.

Really. Icy said.

Yes. Vilgax said.

Wow, lucky we have you, squidy. Darcy said.

Now that that`s over, we can plan to kidnap the next stone of the magic dimension. Charmcaster said.

Yes, and it`s my turn to choose. Darcy said.

Okay, then choose. Stormy said.

Okay, i choose, Andros, Layla`s home. Darcy said.

Okay, then, let`s go get it, everybody in the ship. Albedo said.

* * *

Later in the rustbucket 3.

The team is going to andros, with Kevin and Rook driving and the girls and pixies sitting and talking, and Ben and Flora talking.

Anyway, i`m vegetarian, i don`t eat meat. Flora said.

Oh, well, oh. Ben said scratching his head.

But you eat meat. Flora said.

Yeah, look i-i...

No, it`s okay, the other winx eat meat sometimes. Flora said.

Okay. Ben said scratching the back of his head.

I oh, heard your pixie, Chatta said that your boyfriend, broke up with you. Ben said.

Then Flora looked at the ground and tears stared dripping down her face.

Oh, shit, sorry, i didn`t mean to...(sigh) dammit. Ben said.

It`s just, i`ve been dumped to. Ben said.

Then Flora looked at Ben.

If you don`t mind me asking, why did he break up with you. Ben asked.

Ben, please, i really don`t want to talk about it. Flora said.

Okay, i understand. Ben said.

Where going down, hang on. Kevin said.

Then the ship stared going down.

* * *

Later back at Alfea.

Mirta was walking to class. Then she turned and saw a dark light.

What the. Mirta said.

Then the light died and Lucy appeared.

Oh my god, Lucy. Mirta said.

Then Lucy fell and was unchonches. Then Mirta ran up to her and bent down to check to see if she`s okay. Then she noticed blood dripping out of her leg.

Oh my god, i got to get you to the nurse. Mirta said.

* * *

Later back at andros, in the castle.

Layla`s parents, Niobe and Terandor is sitting on there thrones. Then a guard appeared.

King, Terandor and Queen Niobe, your daughter and her friends are here. The guard said.

Layla, our sweet princess, daughter, here. Niobe asked.

Yes, your hinest. The guard said.

Great, bring her in. Terandor said.

Yes, your magestie. The guard said.

Then the guard ran back outside to go let the heroes no that the, king and queen invited them in.

Then 5 minutes later, The hero force and the winx have arrived in the castle. Then Niobe and Terandor got up and hugged her daughter, Layla.

It`s so good to see you, Layla. Niobe said.

It`s so good to see you to, Mom. Layla said.

Then Layla broke the hug and looked at her parents.

Mom,Dad. I need your help. Layla said.

Sure, what is it, sweetie. Terandor asked.

Where is the stone of, andros. Layla asked.

Then the two couple`s eyes winded up. Did you say the stone of Andros. Niobe asked.

Yes, where trying to get it, because the trix are back and they have three villains with them, there trying to steal all the stones of the magic dimension that holds, a creep named, Diagon`s power in it. Layla said.

Then the two looked at each other, then they looked back at, Layla.

Look, Layla, this is dangerous, are you sure you want to...

I`m sure Dad, please, let us take the stone. Layla begged.

(sigh). Okay, Layla, but becarful. Terandor said.

Then Layla smiled at her parents. Thanks mom, thanks dad. Layla said.

Come with me, i`ll take you to it. Terandor said.

Then the hero force and the winx followed Terandor to the stone while Niobe stayed behind. While they where following, Ben was looking at Flora.

I`m sorry, Flora. I didn`t mean to make you upset. Ben said.

Don`t worry about it, i forgive you. Flora said.

Hey, oh, sence i have magic powers now, i wonder if you can, well help me with magic sometime. Ben said.

I`d, like that. Flora said.

Then Ben smiled at Flora and Flora smiled back at Ben.

The the heroes made it to the vault of where they keep the stone. Then Terandor stared typing the code on the pad, then the vault opened and the stone was on a table protected around a magic defense shield. Then Terandor got out his spell book and stared to pronounce the spell.

Cadel la vu. Terandor said.

Then the shield was gone and Terandor picked up the stone and gave it to Layla.

Becarful my, daughter. Terandor said.

Thanks, Daddy. Layla said.

* * *

later in Andros, in the sky.

The ship have arrived to Andros, and is ready to get the stone.

Okay, now to get the stone. Albedo said.

WAIT. Icy said.

Then the villains was alerted by Icy`s reaction as they saw her looking at the crystal ball

What is it, sister. Darcy asked.

Those stupid, heroes are already there and they got the stone. Icy said.

WHAT. Stormy said.

Dammit, there already there. Vilgax said.

Let`s go attack. Stormy said.

Wait, i got a idea. Charmcaster said.

What, summoning your stupid rock monsters. Stormy asked.

No, summoning a water monster. Charmcaster said.

And how do we do that. Stormy asked.

I`m glad you asked my dear, cousin. With this. Charmcaster said summoning the legendarium,

What is that. Icy asked.

It`s called the Legendarium, it makes a fairy tale come to life and turns it evil. Charmcaster said.

Where did you get that. Darcy asked.

Back at Cloud tower. Anyway, let me summon the water monster before they leave. Charmcaster said.

Then Charmcaster opened the Legendarium book and stared casting the spell.

Legendarium, summon the water monster and attack the castle. Charmcaster said.

Then a purple orb shotted out of the book and flew out of the ship, then the orb swooped down in the water, then the water stared rising and stared forming into a big,giant human body, Then it stared heading for the castle of Andros.

* * *

**Well that`s the end of that, chapter. Next chapter is called. Attack of the water monster. I changed the title of the story for some of you that are confused. **

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Attack of the water creature

**Well here`s chapter eight, enjoy, and there will be a new alien in this chapter to. And i would love to thank, Graysean86 for the new alien idea.**

* * *

Later outside, andros.

The heroes are outside ready to leave.

Okay, mission, accomplish. Ben said.

Yes, we got the, Stone. Chatta said.

Great, now it`s time to get back to, Alfea and get ready to the princess ball. Stella said.

Stella, your having a princess ball. Bloom asked.

Oh, right, i forgot to tell you. I having a princess ball and i want all of you to come. Stella said.

Cool, we`ll be there. Bloom said.

Great. Stella said.

A princess ball, maybe you can ask your, girlfriend, Flora. Kevin whispered.

Shut up, i`ll think about it, maybe i won`t go. And she`s not my, girlfriend. Ben said.

Yeah, but we see the way you look at her. Gwen said.

The hell are you talking about. Ben asked.

Where saying that you have been talking to her many times and you have been flirting with her. Rook said.

Shut up and just why because i stared talking to her, dosen`t mean anything. Ben said.

Flora is just a, pretty,beautiful,Awesome,talented,fun, girl. Ben said with his cheeks turning red.

Aw he`s flirting again. Kevin teased.

Shut up. Ben said scolling at Kevin.

Ben and Flora sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Kevin said singing.

Then Gwen put mana tape over his mouth to make him shut up.

Look, Ben, you should ask her, really, she does seem like a special girl. Gwen said.

Well how the hell do i know she`s going to leave me like, Julie did. Ben asked.

She won`t, just give her a chance. Gwen said.

Hhhhhhh, okay i`ll ask her. Ben said.

Then Ben walked up to, Flora.

Hi, Ben. Flora greet.

Hi, Flora greet.

Listen i was thinking that...if you...well...if you want to go to the princess ball with me. Ben said.

Well...oh...i...well. Flora said.

Come on, Flora say yes. Chatta whispered.

O...O...Okay, i will go. Flora said.

Yes. Chatta whispered.

so, when is the ball. Ben asked.

Tonight, at six thirty. Flora said.

Great. Ben said.

The the conversation was over by a quake.

What`s happening. Musa said.

Then there was a roar.

What was that. Layla said.

Then they all looked up and saw the water creature attacking the castle on the otherside.

What is that. Lockett asked hiding behind, Bloom.

according to my digital scanner, it is a water creature. Tecna said looking at her digital scanner.

Water monster. My dad told me about it once. It attacked andros a few years ago, the wizards destroyed it. Layla said.

Well how is it alive. Stella asked.

My guess is from our, enemies. The trix,Vilgax,Albedo and charmcaster. Bloom said.

Well what are we standing around for, let`s take this son of a bitch down. Ben said. Then Ben activated the omnitrix and dialed in Heatblast, then when he was about to slam the watch down, he herd, Zordoth`s voice.

Ben, wait. Zordoth said.

What is it. Ben asked.

Heatblast isen`t strong enough to defeat the water creature. Zordoth said.

Yeah well what is. Ben asked.

Use the dragon alien in your omnitrix. Zordoth said.

Dragon, what dragon. Ben asked.

Remember two years ago, the forever knights was trying to destroy the dragon. Zordoth asked.

Yeah, wait how did you know that. Ben asked.

Questions later, turn into the alien now. Zordoth said.

Then Ben stared turning the dial, then stopped at the dragon alien, then he slammed the omnitrix down and Ben was a big dragon alien. He had a green shirt, with blue pants,has the omnitrix symbol on his chest, has green eyes,has big green wings, has a long sharp tale,has black fur, and has a plumber gun.

Wow, Awesome, and comes with a plumber gun to. Ben said.

What are you gonna call this one. Flora asked.

I don`t know, i should call him dragon until i pick out a name. Ben said.

That sounds good, now get that water creature. Zordoth said.

Then Ben flew off. We should attack to, come on winx. Bloom said.

MAGIC WINX, BELIEVIX. All said.

Then there was a pink flash, then the flash died and the winx was in there believix form. Then the winx flew off to go help Ben/Dragon defeat the creature.

Then Gwen stared flying with the winx, Rook getting out his proto tool and Kevin running to the ship to get something.

Then Ben/Dragon flew up to the water creature.

Okay, let`s see what this form can do. Ben said as he opened his mouth and fire shotted out and hit the water creature, then he was pushed back a few.

That`s right, i just hit you with my fire attack. Ben said.

Then the water creature hold up his hand and water was shooting out, but then, Ben/Dragon dodged it and was shooting more fire out of his mouth. But then a big water hand flew out of the ocean and grabbed Ben`s wing, then slammed him into the water, then.

Man. Ben said.

Then the water creature hold up his hand and was about to hit, Ben, but when he was about to do that, the creature got hit by a Flower beam and was bushed back a few. Then he saw the winx flying and Flora flying infront.

Leave him, alone. Flora said.

Then the water creature grinned evilly. Then a water hand rises upon flora and grabbed her, then stared bringing her down.

Hey, let me go. Flora said.

Then, Ben/Dragon got out his laser gun and pulled the trigger and hit the water creature, then the hand released, Flora.

Thanks, you saved my life. Flora said.

Well you saved mine. Ben said.

Then the water creature multiplied himself into four.

Shit. Ben said.

Then Ben/Dragon flew up.

We can take them. Dragon heart. Bloom casted.

Then a fire beam shotted out of her hand and hit one of the water creatures.

Then the water creatures stared roaring.

Okay, here`s the plan, Bloom,Stella. You take the first one. Ben said.

Got it. Bloom said as Bloom and Stella quickly flew to the first water creature to take it down.

Tecna,Musa,Layla, take down the second water creature. Ben said.

You got it. Layla said as the three fairies flew to the second water creature to take it down.

Where`s Kevin. Ben asked noticing Kevin`s not with them.

I don`t know. Rook said.

Dammit, okay, Rook, Gwen, take down the thrird water creature. Ben said.

Okay, you got it. Gwen said.

Okay, Flora, your with me, now let`s take down those water creatures. Ben said.

Okay, let`s go. Flora said.

Then the heroes split up into groups to take down the water creature.

* * *

Hero group one, Bloom and Stella.

Dragon heart. Bloom casted.

Solar attack. Stella casted.

Then two magic beams shotted out of there hands and hit the water creature. Then the water creature hold up his hand and water shotted out and was heading for the two fairies, but then Bloom and Stella quickly dodged it.

That one mean, water creature. Stella said.

Yeah but we got to keep trying. Bloom said.

Then the water creature was mad and it`s fist got bigger. Then he stared swinging his fist around to the winx, but they keep dodging it.

Okay, that`s it, it`s time to destroy this thing. Bloom said.

Then Bloom stared glowing and the dragon flame appeared behind her, then Stella stared glowing and a big sun appeared infront of her.

DRAGON FLAME ATTACK. Bloom said.

SHINING SUN, ATTACK. Stella said.

Then the two powerful beams shotted out and hit the water creature, then BOOM, it was destroyed.

That`s the end of that. Stella said.

* * *

Group two, Musa,Tecna and Layla.

Harmonic sound. Musa casted.

Morphix beam. Layla casted.

Techno beam. Tecna casted.

Then the three beams shotted out of there hands and hit the water creature, but then three big hands rises out of the ocean and was heading for the three members of the winx.

IN COMING. Layla said as she pushes her best friends out of the way.

Yikes, that`s one mean, water creature. Musa said.

Yeah, i think we should do a power convergence. Tecna said.

yeah, let`s do it. Layla said.

Then the fairies stared holding hands and stared glowing.

POWER OF BELIEVIX. All said.

Then beams shotted out of there hearts and hit the water creature, then BOOM, it was destroyed.

Well, that take cares of that. Layla said.

* * *

Group three, Gwen and Rook.

Gwen was shooting pink lasers at the water creature. But then the water creature was shooting water out of his hands, but then Gwen stared putting up a shield in defence. Then Rook stared shooting yellow lasers out of his gun and hitting the water creature, but it just wasen`t powerful enough.

This isen`t working, we need something powerful to take this thing down. Gwen said.

Then the rustbucket 3 stared flying and a powerful laser shotted out and hit the water creature, then the water creature was getting vonerible. Then Gwen and Rook stared helping by shooting more beams at the water creature to finish it off. Then BOOM, it was destroyed.

Yes we did it. Rook cheered.

* * *

Group four, Ben/Dragon and Flora.

Ben was shooting fire out of his mouth and Flora shooting magic beams out of her hands, and they all stared hitting the water creature. Then the water creature summoned a wave and water stared heading for Ben and flora. Then Ben quickly grabbed flora and covered her so she wouldn`t get her wings wet and fall in.

Okay, we need to end this thing right now, because it`s really getting on my nerves. Ben said.

I got a idea, you use your laser gun and zap him, then i`ll use my best spell of my believix power to take it down. Flora said.

That`s a good idea. Ben said.

Then Ben/Dragon got his laser gun out and a beam shotted out and hit the water creature.

Power of believix. Flora said.

Then a powerful flower beam shotted out and hit the water creature, then the two beams was making the water creature vonerible, then BOOM, it was destroyed.

We did it. Ben said.

* * *

Then back at ship.

The villains were angry of what they just saw on the magic ball.

CURSES. Icy said.

I can`t believe it, they beat my, water creature. Charmcaster said.

This is your fault, we should have beat them ourselves. Stormy said.

Screw you, Stormy. Charmcaster said.

ENOUGH, this is not the time to be arguing and it`s not nobody`s fault, those heroes always beat our monsters anyway. Darcy said.

We must retreat, we`ll find a way to to get the stone later, right now we must go back to Cloudtower. Vilgax said.

He`s right. Albedo said.

Dammit. Stormy said.

Then a portal appeared and the ship zoomed in.

* * *

Later, in the rustbucket 3.

We did it, we got the stone and defeated the water creature. Ben said.

Yeah, victory is our`s. Flora said.

Yes it is. Zordoth said appearing right by Ben.

Jesus, Zordoth, you need to stop doing that or els your going to give me a heart attack. Ben said.

Sorry master, Tennyson, but i must tell the winx something. Zordoth said.

Well, what is it. Stella asked.

Well when i saw all of you battling the water creature, i had a feeling that your believix power will increase. Zordoth said.

Really. Bloom said.

Yes, you will gain a power called, ultimate believix. Zordoth said.

Ultimate believix. Musa said.

Yes. Zordoth said.

What`s ultimate believix, Zordoth. Flora asked.

It`s a power that faries have when they keep using there ultimate power. Zordoth said.

Well how do we gain this power. Tecna asked.

I`m glad you asked, Tecna. You all haft to obtain a magic wand, that is in tir nan og. Zordoth said.

That`s where Nebula lives, and the stone. Bloom said.

You are correct, the once you go to Tir nan og, you must show the wands that you are worthy to be in it`s possession. Zordoth said.

Okay, we`ll do what we can. Layla said.

I know you will. Zordoth said.

In the mean time, were going to solaria to hit that princess ball. Stella said.

Then they all stared laughing.

* * *

Later in Solaria.

Chimara was in the bushes watching the guards getting the tables into the princess ball.

So, Stella is having a princess ball, well, i hope she dosen`t invites me, because i`m going to crash it, right, darkstar. Chimara asked looking at the dark figure.

Correct. Darkstar said.

Thanks again for breaking me out of the dungen by the way. Chimara said.

No problem, i mean when we get in there we will rule solaria and i will get my precious face back to. Darkstar said.

Yes you will. Chimara said.

And i hear that six villians is coming to take the stone and the winx and the tennysons are going to get it to. Darkstar said.

So what do you say, we let them get the stone to so they would lose and be depressed. Chimara asked.

Yes. Darkstar said.

Okay, tonight is going to rock. Chimara said.

Yes it is. Darkstar said.

* * *

**Well that`s the end of that chapter, next chapter will be up, next weekend. And thank you again Graysean86 for the dragon idea. And thank you again, Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna,E,Guest,Sangokilala14 and Winx Flora fan forever for all your support, really you guys are the best. And i need you guys help, can you help me pick out a name for the dragon sense, Ben will be using it sometime. Next chapter will be called. The princess ball. Bye guys.**


	10. Chapter 10 The princess ball

Later in Alfea.

Stella was picking out which dress to wear for her princess ball, she was holding a, pink dress with sparkling diamonds on it, or the yellow sun dress with the sparkling diamonds on it. Which dress do i put on. Stella asked. They all look so fashionable. Stella said.

Wear your yellow dress, Stella, you love the color, sun anyway. Musa said.

I know, but, oh the pink look, sooooo cute. Stella said.

I`m more worried about what will i wear when, Ben dances with me. I hope he know how to dance. Flora said.

Don`t worry, Flora, i`m sure you`ll wear something nice, and i`m sure, Ben know how to dance. Bloom said comforting Flora.

Then Flora looked at Bloom, and smiled at her. Thank you. Flora said.

And plus we`ll help pick out your dress to. Layla said.

Yeah, i mean where there for you. Tecna said.

Thanks, girls. Your the best. Flora said as the fairies stared to group hug.

* * *

Later in the rustbucket 3.

Damn, what the hell am i going to wear. Ben said walking around in circles.

You can wear you jacket. Kevin said.

Then Ben glared at Kevin.

Or not. Kevin said.

Then Gwen came in holding a bag.

Where did you go. Ben asked.

In magix, they have a awesome store. Gwen said.

Then Gwen reached down in the bag and got out a green dance suit, that`s Ben`s size.

I got this for, Ben. Gwen said.

Hahahahahahahahahaha. Kevin laughed.

Shut up. Ben said.

Come on, Ben don`t mind him, just put it on. Gwen said.

Then Ben got up and grabbed the suit, then he stared putting the green suit on. Then Ben looked in the mirror and figured that he looked nice in the suit.

I look nice, but what about dancing, i got to dance with her to. Ben said.

You already know how to dance, remember dancing with your cousin, lucy at the wedding. Gwen asked. (Ben 10 season 4 episode 4 Big fat alien wedding. )

Yes. Ben said.

Show me, pretend your slow dancing with, Flora or another person. Gwen said.

Then Ben stared slow dancing, so far he was doing good. Then he stopped and got it right.

Goodjob. Gwen said.

Congratulations. Rook said.

Yeah, Tennyson, you really danced like a dweeb. Kevin said.

Then Gwen pinched Kevin. Ow. Kevin said.

Come on, Kevin, let, Ben have this. He already got his heartbroken, now it looks like it`s piling back up. Gwen said.

Come on, you know how i love messing with, Ben. Kevin said.

Look, if you stop teasing him, i`ll give you a two hour make out kissing. Gwen said.

Fine. Kevin said.

Good. Gwen said.

It`s almost time, you should walk to her dorm and go get her. Rook said.

Yeah, i should, i`ll be right back. Ben said.

Then he stared running back to the dorm.

* * *

Later, in cloudtower.

The villains was still mad because the heroes already got the stone of andros.

Oh, i can`t believe it, they got the stone. Icy said.

It`s your fault, Charmcaster, you just had to summon that, damn water creature. Stormy said accusing her cousin.

Back off, Stormy, at least i use my head instead of my rage. Charmcaster said.

Why you. Stormy said with lighting coming out of her hair.

Enough, we can figure out how to get the stone of Andros later, right now we need to figure out where are the heroes are going to go get the next stone. Darcy said.

Not to worry ladies, me and Vilgax have communicated with a enemy of Ben tennyson darkstar last night and he`s going to keep the heroes destracted while we get the stone. Albedo said.

Brilliant, that`ll make it easier getting the stone. Icy said.

Yes it is, so who`s going. Stormy asked.

I`ll go, i`ll just sneak into Solaria and get the stone. Darcy said.

Okay, good. Charmcaster said.

Then they all stared laughing.

* * *

Later, back at Alfea.

Ben has arrived at the girls dorm and stared knocking.

Who is it. Flora said.

It`s me, Ben, i`m here to pick you up. Ben said.

Hang on. Flora said.

Then for one minute, Flora opened the door and, Ben saw Flora in her princess dress and the other girls to.

Flora had a. Green dress with three pink roses in top and bottom, then she had pink heals, she had a pink braclet on her left arm and her hair had pigtail buns and she has pink streaks on her hair.

Bloom has a Blue dress with, red diamonds, curtsey of, Stella. She has pink shoes, she has a red braclet on her left arm and her hair has a big pony tail and she has red streaks on her hair.

Stella has a yellow dress with sparkling diamonds, she has a orange bracelet on her right arm, she has yellow shoes and has a big yellow pony tail and has yellow streaks on her hair.

Musa has a, pink dress with five yellow flowers in the middle, she has purple heals, she has a bracelet on her left arm, and her hair had two pig tails from part of her enchantix form and she has blue streaks on her hair.

Tecna has a, green dress with pink stripes, she had pink shoes, she has a green digital bracelet on her right arm and she had blue shrieks on her hair.

Layla has a blue dress with four flowers in the middle, she has a pink morphix bracelet, she has pink shoes and she had pink streaks on her hair.

Well, you look nice. Flora said.

You...smell...I...I...i...mean...look...nice to. Ben said sweating a little.

Then the winx stared giggling.

Ready to go. Flora asked.

Yeah, let`s go. Ben said as Ben hold flora`s hand and stared walking and the winx behind them.

* * *

Later in Solaria.

Then heroes has arrived in solaria and is now in the castle.

Everything looks, fabulous. Stella said.

Yeah, everything look so nice, your parents really went all out. Gwen said.

So this is what a princess ball is like in real life. Ben said looking around.

Have you ever been to a princess ball. Flora asked.

No, i just have proms and dances at my school. Ben said.

Flora. A familier voice said.

When Flora turned, she saw Helia with Krystal.

Helia. Flora said.

That`s him. Ben asked.

Flora nodded.

Hi, Flora, i didn`t think that you where gonna be here. Helia said.

Yeah, me neither. Flora said looking away.

So, you must be, Flora. Helia, told me a lot about you, i don`t know why you ever break up with him, he`s so romantic and is soooo sweet. Krystal said.

Then Flora turned and was shocked that, about what, Krystal just said, and Ben and the winx was shocked as well.

Is that what you told her. Flora asked looking at, Helia.

Look, Flora. Helia began but was cut off by, Flora.

Don`t look, Flora me, i can`t even look at you right now. Flora said as she ran off crying.

Flora, wait. Layla said.

No let me. Ben said.

first he took a quick glare at, Helia, then Ben stared running to go get, Flora.

* * *

Later at outside of the castle.

Flora was crying about what just happened. Then Ben appeared and said. Hi, Flora. Ben said.

Then Flora looked at, Ben and said. H-h-hi. Flora said.

Then Ben sat down next to Flora.

Listen, i`ll tell you what happened. Flora said.

Days later, before i met you, Helia and I was in the park, he broke up with me, because he said he loves, Krystal, not me anymore. Flora said crying.

Ben was shocked and angry. He felt like he wanted to turn into Humungousaur and step on him.

Well, try not to think about him, just, dance with me. Ben said.

O...okay. Flora said.

Now c`mon, let`s get back to the ball. Ben said.

* * *

Then later, back at the ball, Ben and Flora saw the specialist talking to the winx.

Good, the specialist are here. Flora said.

Yeah, let`s go get some punch. Ben said.

Yeah. Flora said as they both walked off to go get some punch.

Then Stella stared talking to her father, radius.

Dad, i wanted to be me and Brandon the first to dance, but i want, Ben and Flora to go first and Me and Brandon second.

Sweety are you sure. Radius asked.

Yes, please, Daddy. Stella begged.

Alright princess. Radius said.

Thank you daddy, your the best. Stella said hugging her father.

one minute later, Radius stared the announcement.

Ladies and gentlmen i need your attention, please. Radius said.

Then everybody stopped and looked at radius.

Were starting the princess dance now, i wanted my daughter Stella and her boyfriend Brandon to do it first, but she asked for a different couple to be first. And that is, Ben Tennyson and Flora the fairy of nature. Radius said.

What. Both said.

Go up there guys. Stella whispered pushing the two in the middle. Then the light shined on them and love music stared.

Well are you ready. Flora asked.

Yeah, let`s do it. Ben said.

Then they both formed there dance, Ben put his hand on her hips and Flora put her hands on his shoulders, then they stared dancing. Flora leaned to Ben`s chest and closed her eyes, she felt like she was safe and protected.

* * *

Song break. In love again

Guitar starts and piano starts.

My heart was broken, into pieces, i was lost and alone, nowhere to go. I couldn`t find love again.

But one day, i found someone. He liked me, i liked him, we both have things in common. I feel a connection in my heart, it feels like i`m in love, again.

In love again.

He`s a superhero,a charming prince, and a goofy guy. He saves me from danger, he`s make sure i`m okay, he always have my back. I completely fell in love again.

In love again.

Sometimes, i wish we get married, we could have kids, we could be together forever. Your the heart inside my heart, the reason why i`m in love again. Everytime we touch, i feel a statik and Everytime we spend time together, we feel a connection. I`m in love, i`m in love.

I`M IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE. Again.

I`m in love, with yooooooooooooooooooou.

* * *

Then they stopped dancing and everybody stared clapping.

They where, amazing. Musa said.

They look so, sweet together. Bloom said.

I told you i knew what to do. Stella said.

Who knew the kid, could dance. Sky said.

Then when Ben and Flora was about to kiss, a black beam was heading towards Flora`s back. Then Ben saw the beam and quickly pulled Flora out of the way, then the beam missed it`s target and hit the wall leaving a hole in it.

What the hell. Ben said.

Where did that come from. Flora said.

I don`t know. ben said.

Over here. Darkstar said.

Then Ben turned and saw Darkstar with Chimera.

Holy shit. Ben said.

Darkstar, how did you get here. Gwen said.

Who cares, let`s pound him. Kevin said as he absurbed the wall and his skin stared forming into a rock, then Kevin raised his fist and ran over to punch him, but then a black mana ball formed around kevin.

Hey, what the hell is this. Kevin said.

Do you like my new mana power, eversense i absorbed some of lovely Gwen`s mana, i managed to combine it with my dark power. But once i absourb the rest and the fairy power, i will be unstoppable. Darkstar said.

And did you miss me, Stella. Chimera said.

As Stella and the winx and the specialist turned and saw chiemra.

CHIMERA, impossible, how did you break out of jail, nevermind that, i`m going to kick your butt, Stella magic winx, believix. Stella said as she transformed into her believix form.

come on girls, let`s transform to, Magic winx, believix. Bloom said as the other winx transformed into there fairy forms.

Then the specialist and Rook got out there weapons ready to attack.

And Ben activated the omnitrix and dialed in Choromastone, then he slammed the watch down, and ben was shocksquatch instead of Chromastone.

Oh mam, i wanted choromastone, oh well, i guess Shocksquatch will do. Ben.

Okay, the electric Sasquatch againts me, this will be fun. Darkstar said.

* * *

**Well guys, this is the end of this chapter, it was romantic and cool. Please don`t give me ideas on Bella, Stella and Ben, give me ideas on Floren, Ben and Flora, Okay. Anyway, please type LV,, if you think this chapter was so romantic. Anyway. Bye guys. And thank you Abi morgan Musa Flora Tecna for the advice on the music, your awsome. And I don`t own Ben 10 or winx club by the way. Anyway bye guys again. See you next weekend. **


	11. Chapter 11 light vs dark

Later in, Solaria. The hero force team is battling, Darkstar, Kevin still trapped in the dark ball, The winx battling Chimera and the Specialist protecting the people of, Solaria. Who will win. Good or Evil.

Hero force vs Darkstar

Ben/Shocksquatch was shooting lightning bolt out of his hand and was aiming at, Darkstar. But then, Darkstar dodged them and was shooting, dark beams out of his hands and was aiming at Ben/Shocksquatch, but he was dodging them to.

Is that all you got, Tennyson. My power is much stronger then your, useless alien forms. Darkstar said.

Hey, my aliens aren`t useless, there awsome, well some of them are. Ben said.

Then Gwen showed up, behind him and was shooting pink mana beams out of her hands and was aiming at, Darkstar. But then he absorbed them and was shooting dark mana beams out of his hands and was hitting, Gwen.

Ouch. His dark powers has gotten, stronger. Gwen said.

You think. Ben said.

You can`t beat me, i`m stronger then all of you. Darkstar said.

Yeah, well are you stronger then this. Ben said.

Then, Ben, slammed down the omnitrix and there was big green light, then the light died and, Ben was, Atomix.

Atomix. Try this alien, Darkstar. Ben said as he was shooting green beams out of his hands. Then the beams hit, Darkstar and was pushed back and hit the wall.

Yeah, that`ll show you. Ben said.

Then Darkstar got up, and started to, chuckle.

Hm,hm,hm,hm. Well that felt good. Darkstar said crossing his arms.

Oh man. Ben said.

Then a orange beam shot him in the arm, and was pushed back a few. Then Darkstar turned and saw, Rook with his, proto tool aimed at him.

Well,well,well. If it isen`t little, Rook. Darkstar said as he started shooting dark beams out of his hands. Then the beam was heading for, Rook, but then he dodged it.

Slippery little one, i see. Darkstar said.

Then Winx vs Chimera.

Dragon beam. Bloom casted.

Sun beam. Stella casted.

Then two beams shotted out of there hands and was heading for, Chimera. But then she summoned a pink shield from her sepcter and the beam hit the shield.

You`ll haft to try better then that, Winx girls. Chimera said.

Then Flora and Layla appeared behind her.

Morphix beam. Layla casted.

Flower beam. Flora casted.

Then the two beams shotted out of there hands, and hit Chimera.

Alright, take that, Chimera. Layla said.

Then Chimera got up and she was glowing purple.

Well that, felt, good. Chimera said.

Wait, you mean it didn`t affect you. Flora asked.

No, thanks to Darkstar, he gave me a dark power. Chimera said as she hold up her hand and a dark beam shotted out, and hit, Flora and Layla.

Then Tecna and Musa appeared infront of her.

Tecnobeam. Tecna casted.

Music beam. Musa casted.

Then two beams shotted out of there hands, and was heading for, Chimera. But then Chimera dodged them, and a dark beam shotted out, and hit, the two members of the winx.

Hahahahahaha, you winx don`t got, nothing. And me and Darkstar will rule Solaria. Chimera said.

Then Stella appeared and said. No your not, Chimera. Your not gonna, rule solaria. And this time, it`s just you and me. Stella said.

Bring it, sun girl. Chimera said.

The fight againts, The hero force and Darkstar.

Rook is unchonchious. The only ones that`s, standing now is, Ben/Big chill. (Ben changed into another alien, during the winx`s battle).

Give it up, Tennysons. My power is stronger then yours. Darkstar said as he shotted a dark beam out of his hands, then the beam was heading to, Ben/Big chill and Gwen, but then they dodged it. Then Ben blew out a cold breeze out of his mouth, and hit, darkstar and was frozen into a ice, sculpture. But then, Darkstar broke free, and a beam shotted out of his hand, and hit, Ben/Big chill, then he hit the floor hard, and he, changed back to human.

Then, Ben looked at the, Omnitrix and saw it, red.

Man. Ben said.

Now, the fight against, Stella and Chimera.

Stella was shooting, sun beams out of her hands, and was aiming at, Chimera. But then, Chimera dodged the beam.

STOP, MOVING. Stella said.

Hahahaha, you can`t catch me. Chimera teased. I do say, Stella, this isen`t how it went last time. Chimera said.

Your right. Like when you, cursed my, dad, with, Valtor`s power, and made him marry your, wicked, mother. Stella said.

Your right, but i got an idea, i decide to hit your weak spot. Chimera said.

weak spot, ha, you don`t know what my, weak spot is. Stella smirked.

Oh i think i do. Chimera said turning to, Stella`s father. Then Chimera hold up her hand, and purple lightning was coming out of it, then the ligghtning aimed at, Stella`s father, and shotted out of her hand and was heading for the, king.

DADDY. Stella shouted as she started flying to, her father.

Then the, lighting hit, Stella`s father, and then he fell on the floor. Everybody gasped in shocked of what they just, witness. Then, Stella approached her father, and bent down.

Oh, Daddy. Stella said with tears coming out her eyes and dripping down on her face.

Stella...my beutiful daughter. Radius said.

Oh, daddy, i`m so sorry. Stella said.

It`s not your fault, honey, you did what you could. Radius said.

I almost lost you once, i`m not about to loose you again. Fairy dust. Stella said.

Then fairy dust appeared, and spreaded around his body. Then, Brandon and the winx approached, to, Stella and her, father. Then Brandon hugged Stella as she kept crying.

Then, Flora checked his pulse and said. He`s alive, Stella. Flora said.

Then Stella turned and said. Really, so, i saved him. Stella said.

yeah, but there is also a sleeping spell inside the lightning, if he survives the death of it. He may never wake up. You managed to save his, soul in time, but, the fairy dust wasen`t strong enough, to break the spell. Flora said.

So what now. Bloom asked.

My guess is we gain, Ultimate believix. The power may be strong enough to, make the, fairy dust, stronger. Flora said.

We can talk about that later, right now i got to deal with, Chimera. Stella said turning to, Chimera.

Ooooooooooo, i`m so scared. Chimera said.

Then Stella hold up her hand and was shooting, sun beams out of her hand, and was heading for, Chimera. But then she dodged it, but when she wasen`t looking, a beam hit her, and she was pushed back a few. Then Stella approached, Chimera, and hold up her hand, and a bright light appeared. Then Stella threw it, and hit, Chimera. Then she was on the ground, unchonchies.

That was for, daddy. Stella said.

Then, Layla summoned a pink, morphix rope, and it was rapped around her, so she couldn`t escape when she wakes up.

That`s the end of that. Layla said.

Back at the fight, againts, Gwen vs Darkstar.

Gwen was shooting pink orbs and lasers out of her hands, and they where heading for, Darkstar. But then he absourbed them, and stared shooting them back. Then Gwen took cover and got her spell book out, and started looking for a magic spell to, defeat, darkstar. Then she started turning pages, and then stopped at, number 123, a power absourbment spell.

Okay, this looks good. Gwen said.

Come out, lovely, Gwen. Darkstar said.

Then Gwen came out.

Ah, good girl. Now stay there so i can absourb your magic and destroy you. Darkstar said.

Then Darkstar unleashed a dark beam, and the beam was heading for, Gwen.

Vapos. Gwen said as her eyes started lighting up, pink.

Then when the beam got closer to her, it, went into her body, and started turning pink to.

WHAT, NO. Darkstar said.

Then Darkstar was getting weak, and was bending down on the floor.

Then Gwen was done absourbing his magic and looked at him.

Your done, finally. Gwen said.

Then the others was awoken and approached, Darkstar.

Good job, Gwen. Ben said.

No, this can`t be. Darkstar said.

It is, and your going back to, earth and go back to, plumber base, jail. Ben said.

Then, Darkstar past out from the exhausten.

Then, Ben walked over to, Flora, and said. That was instence. Ben said.

You can say that again. Flora said.

Well at least the worst is, over. But for, Stella. Flora said turning to her sad, friend. I don`t think she`s gonna be okay, for a while. Flora said.

Yeah. I wouldn`t be okay, if i lost you. Ben said.

Then flora turned, and smiled at, Ben.

I had a great time, by the way. Dancing with you, i mean. Flora said.

Yeah, me to. Ben said.

And, this is for you. Flora said as she leaned to, Ben, and kissed, him on the cheek. Then, Flora released the kiss and took a couple of steps back.

What was that for. Ben asked.

That was for, dancing with me,looking out for me, and stuff. Flora said.

Well...um...your welcome. Ben said.

aw, isen`t that, sweet. Darcy said appearing out of, nowhere.

Darcy. Ben said.

Then the group turned, and saw, Darcy.

Hello, heroes. Darcy said. Look, at what i just got. Darcy said holding up the, Stone of Solaria.

The stone of solaria. Stella said.

Your right, Stella. It is the stone of solaria. Darcy said.

Give it back, now. Gwen demanded.

Yeah, right. As if, i ever hand this, stone to you, losers. Darcy said. Well i got to go, bye bye. Darcy said as she disappeared.

Damn, she has the stone. Ben said.

Don`t worry, Ben, we`ll get it, back. Flora said.

Yeah, i know. Ben said.

But we can stay on the, positive side, there`s still other stones, to collect. Flora said.

Right, and we will get them, no matter what Ben said.

Where do we go now. Bloom asked.

We go to, Linphea. Flora said.

I agree, linphea it is. Ben said.

Okay, then it`s settled. We go to, Linphea, in the morning. Tecna said.

Right. All said.

Now, let`s head back to the ship. Kevin said.

Wait, just, let me say, bye to daddy, before we leave. Stella said.

Okay. Bloom said as she let, her best friend walk to her father, to say, bye.

Hey, i think i know the name, what your dragon alien, should be. Flora said.

What. Ben asked.

Omni Dragon. You know, you have the, omnitrix and he`s a dragon. Flora said.

That`s a great idea, thanks. Ben said.

Your welcome. Ben said leaning to him.

Then Back to, Stella`s father.

Dad, i don`t know if you can hear me. But i promise, i will come back to, solaria, and wake you up, from your, culma. I promise. Stella said holding her, father`s hand.

* * *

Then later in, Cloudtower.

The villans was spying on the, heroes, plan.

So, there going to, Linphea. Icy said.

if there going, where going to. Stormy said.

And, we got two of the stones. Darcy said.

And we will find a way to get the stone of, andros back. Charmcaster said.

No matter what. Albedo said.

And once we gain the power of, Diagon, we will kill all of them, and take over the world. Vilgax said.

Right. All said.

Then they all started laughing.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of, Chapter eleven. Next chapter will be here, next weekend. And thanks, E for the name. Omni dragon. I can`t have all the credit you know. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And remember, Stella`s father is not, dead. He`s just in a deep sleep. Anyway. Bye guys.**


	12. Chapter 12 going to linphea

Later in, Alfea.

Flora was going to bed, but first she looked under her bed, and grabbed her diary, and opened it and grabbed a pin, and started writing.

Dear diary, tonight i danced with Ben at the solaria princesses ball. Then i kissed him on the cheek, i was so happy, i`m getting the feeling that one day well will be more then friends. Flora said as she finished writing in her diary and closed it and hid it under her bed. Then she turned her light out and went to sleep.

* * *

Then later in the guess room.

Ben was talking with, Zordoth.

So, Zordoth, do you think, Flora likes me. Ben asked.

I can`t say. Zordoth said.

What, why. Ben asked.

I`m sorry, but Paradox told me not to tell you. Zordoth said.

Damn. Wait you know paradox. Ben asked.

Yes, we were old friends. Zordoth said.

Anyway, I think you should get to bed, master, you are going to, Linphea, in the mourning, right. Zordoth said.

Yeah. I should get some sleep, because i got the feeling that tommorow is going to be a long day. Ben said as he closed his eyes, and started going to sleep.

* * *

Later in the mourning. At cloud tower.

The villains has gathered up in griffin`s office, and is ready to go to, Linphea.

So, are we ready to go to, Linphea. Icy asked.

Yes. All said.

Good, because at Linphea, it will be a bad day for the nature fairy and the people of, Linphea. Icy said.

Yes it will. Now, let`s all get in the ship. Vilgax said.

Then they all walked out of, Cloud tower. And went in the ship, and started and opened a portal, and started flying to, Linphea.

* * *

Then Later back at Alfea

The hero force and the winx, is ready to go to, Linphea.

Okay, is everybody ready. Ben asked.

Yes. All said.

Good, because where gonna get that, stone, and make sure those sons of bitches don`t get it. Ben said.

Right. All said.

Yeah, now let`s get going. Ben said.

Then the heroes walked in the ship, and a portal appeared, and they flew in the portal.

* * *

Then at, linphea

The heroes have arrived to, Linphea, and is now landing. Then the heroes walked out of the ship, and looked around.

Oh, Linphea. I missed being here soo much. Flora said.

It`s beautiful. Gwen said.

I`m going to go find my, parents. Flora said. Does anybody want to come. Flora asked turning to the team.

I`ll go. Ben said holding up his hand.

Ben, we haft to get the stone. Gwen said.

I`m sure you guys can get it, right. Ben asked.

I suppose. Gwen said.

Come on. Flora said as she started running. Then Ben started running with Flora to.

Man, looks like, Ben has a thing for, Flora. Kevin said.

Well, he does like her, l-let`s just let him go and get the stone. Gwen said.

Yeah, i`m sure those two love birds, can go scatter. Stella said.

Let`s just go get the stone before our villains show up. Tecna said.

Okay, do anyone know where the stone is. Gwen asked.

I do, Flora told me it`s there is a mystic cave that not far from here, i`ll take you. Layla said.

Okay then, Layla, lead the way. Bloom said.

Then the heroes started walking to the cave.

* * *

Then later in the city of trees.

Ben and Flora was walking to, Flora`s family.

Okay, so this is where you live. Ben said.

Yeah. Flora said.

Then Flora turned and saw, Linphea park.

Oh, Linphea park, i always played there eversense i was Ten years old. Flora said.

Ha, i used to go to the park to, when i had the omnitrix. I alway did use to get cuts and bruises. Ben said.

When you had, accidents. Flora asked.

No, when i kick butt. Ben said.

Hahahahahaha. Flora laughed.

Oh, i forgot. You should hide the omnitrix. Flora said.

Why. Ben asked.

Because, technology is forbidden in, Linphea. Flora said.

Damn. Ben said pulling down his sleeve all the way, to hide the watch.

Sorry, but you can use it, only for emergancys. Flora said.

Yeah, okay. Ben said.

Okay then. Flora said.

FLORA. A women`s voice said.

Then Flora turned and saw her mother Rose, her father Vine, and her sister, Milie.

Mom,dad,milie. Flora said as she ran to her family. Then Flora and her family hugged.

Hello my sweet, daughter. Rose greet.

Hi mom. Flora said.

We missed you so much. Mileie said.

I missed you to. Flora said.

My beautiful seventeen year old daughter, so grown up. Vine said.

Yeah, time goes really fast. Flora said.

You said it. Mileie said.

Oh i like for all of you to meet a friend of mine. Flora said.

Who. Rose asked.

Ben Tennyson. Flora said.

Then Ben walked up, and was nervous about what he was going to say. Hello, Flora`s parents. Ben greet giving them a small wave.

Hello, Mr. Tennyson. Vine said giving him a small glare.

Wait, where`s Helia. Milie asked.

Then Flora frowned and was looking down on the ground. He broke up with me. Flora said.

What! Vine said in a surprising tone.

He said he love the princess of linphea, not me. Flora said.

Oh, honey. Rose said comforting Flora.

Let`s go back to the house, i`ll make your favorite food. Carrot soup and Cupcakes. Rose said.

Thanks Mom and Dad, but i can`t stay here for long. Flora said.

Why. Vine asked.

Because, where here for the stone of linphea. Flora said.

Then Vine`s eyes winded up. Did you say the stone of linphea?" That story i told you last year? Vine asked.

Yes. I know all about it holding evil power and all but we haft to get it before six evil villains do, because there trying to get it to. Flora said.

This is risky. Vine said.

I know dad, my friends are off to go get it now. Please dad, don`t stop us, try to have faith. Flora said.

Then Vine put his hand on, Flora`s shoulder. I do sweety. Vine said.

Then Flora smiled at her father. Thanks. Flora said.

* * *

Then in the sky a portal appeared and the ship popped out, and the portal vanished.

Yes, finally where in, Linphea. Icy said.

Ew, all of these trees,love and happiness just make me want to gag. Stormy said.

Yeah, me to. Darcy said.

Yeah, anyway, does anyone know where is the stone located. Albedo asked.

It`s in the mistic cave, it`s not far from here. Darcy said.

Good. Vigax,Darcy and Charmcaster, you got get the stone. While we have fun destroying Linphea. Icy said.

Okay, sounds like a plan, because i do feel like destroying a few trees, hell, all the trees. Stormy said.

* * *

Later Ben and Flora was catching up to the hero group.

Thanks for coming with me to see my parents again. Flora said.

No prob. Ben asked.

One question. Flora said.

Okay, go for it. Ben said.

Why did you want to come. Flora asked.

Well um, well, because i-i, lo-like you. Ben said.

Yeah, well, i like you to, and when you danced with me and i kissed you on the cheek, i felt something, it`s like a feeling, a feeling i haven`t felt in a while. Flora said.

Yeah, me to. Ben said.

Then Flora put her hand on Ben`s face, and Ben and Flora leaned to there heads to them, and started to pucker up, they where about to kiss. But when they where about to do that, they herd a explosion and people screaming.

What in the hell. Ben said.

Come on. Flora said.

Then the two superpowered teens started running to the explosion.

Stormy,Icy and Albedo/Heatblast was destroying trees and hurting people.

Hahahaha, what`s wrong, affaid of fire. Albedo asked.

This is fun. Stormy said as she was shooting lightning bolts and the trees.

Hahahahahaha, this is fun, destroying stupid trees. Icy said.

HEY! Ben shouted.

Then the villians turned and saw, Ben and Flora.

Well well well, if it isen`t the heroes. Icy said.

The trees, the people, what have you done. Flora said.

Where causing maham. Stormy said as she hit another tree with her lightning bolt, the the tree was on fire.

NO, STOP, PLEASE. Flora said as she bent down on the ground.

Flora, shit, are you okay. Ben asked.

I`m fine, i`m just weak from all the trees being destroyed. Flora said.

Hahahahahaha, that`s your weakness, dead plants. Icy said.

Stop it now. Ben said.

No, where not stopping until, Linphea is destroyed. Stormy said.

Okay then, sents you won`t listen to me, maybe you`ll listen to, humungosuar. Ben said as he activated the omnitrix, and selected the humingosuar icon, then he slammed the watch down, and Ben was Water hazard instead of Humungosuar.

Oh man, i really need to have tell azmuth to fix this watch when this is all over. Ben said.

Then Albedo/Heatblast shotted a fire beam out of his hands, and was aiming at, Ben/Water hazard. But then Water hazard dodged it, and started shooting water out of his hands, and was aiming at, Albedo/Heatblast, then he but then he dodged it.

Hahahahaha, you can`t beat me. Albedo said.

Yes i can, it`s just if this stupid watch would give me the right alien, maybe i wouldn`t have a problem. Ben said.

Then Icy and Stormy flew up to, Flora.

What`s wrong, flower girl, can`t get up. Icy asked.

What a weakling. Stormy said.

Then Flora got up, and the glaring at the two evil witches. I`m not a weakling, Flora magic winx, believix. Flora said as Flora transformed into her believix form.

Oooooooooooooo, i`m so scared. Icy said.

I`m shaking in my shoes already. Stormy said.

Love of nature. Flora said as a beam shotted out and hit Stormy

Oh no you didn`t. Stormy said.

I just did. Flora said.

Okay then you asked for it. Stormy said.

Bring it. Flora said.

* * *

**Okay this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Good vs evil

Later back in Linphea. Ben vs Albedo

Ben/Water Hazard was shooting water out of his hands and was aiming at, Albedo/Heatblast. But then Albedo quickly dodged them and shot a fire beam out of his hands and hit, Ben/Water Hazard. But then he got back up, and jumped and zoomed to, Albedo/Heatblast and punched him, then Albedo was falling down and hit the ground. Then he got back up, and slammed down the omnitrix, then there was a red bright light, then the light died and Albedo was Diamondhead. Then he hold up his hand and started shooting crystal shards out of his hands and hit, Ben/Water hazard. Then he took cover behind a tree and slammed down the omnitrix, then there was a green bright light, then the light died and Ben was Crashhopper.

Crashhopper. Good enough. Ben said as he started to hop all the way up to the sky, then she started going down, and aimed at Albedo/Diamondhead. Then BOOM! Crashhopper hit, Albedo/Diamondhead and he was on the ground with a few cracks on him. Then he got up and glared at, Ben.

What`s wrong? did i hit you to hard? Ben asked smirking.

Nice one, Tennyson. But can you deal with this? Albedo asked as he slammed down the omnitrix and turned into Xlr8.

Okay then, let`s do it. Ben said.

Flora vs Icy and Stormy.

Flora was shooting flower beams out of her hands and was aiming at the two evil witches. But then they dodged them and was shooting dark beams out of there hands and was heading for, Flora. But then she dodged them. Bit then when Flora wasen`t looking, Stormy summoned lightning from the sky and hit Flora, then she hit the ground.

Ouch. Flora said.

Aw, do little Flower fairy get a bobo, do you need a bandit and kiss. Stormy teased.

Pink thorns. Flora casted as she summoned pink thorns from the vines. Then the thorns shotted out and was aiming at Stormy and hit her butt.

OUCH! Stormy yelled.

Then she turned and saw the thorns, then she started to yank the thorns off. Is that all you got, thorns in my butt? Stormy asked.

Atuallly the thorns has a sleeping spell in them. So you should be going to sleep in, Three...Two...One. Flora said.

Ha if you think i`m sleepy...yo...just...waaaaaa. Stormy said as she closed her eyes and hit the ground.

Okay Flower fairy, it`s you against me now. Icy said.

Bring it. Flora said.

* * *

Then later in the cave.

The winx and the hero force team got the stone.

Okay we got the stone, now let`s get out of here. Gwen said.

Yeah, let`s go. My massage appointment is in thirty minutes. Stella said.

Don`t worry, i`m sure you`ll make it to your appointment. Bloom said.

Atually i think you will not make it to your appointment. Darcy said as she and Vilgax and Charmcaster appeared.

Oh no it`s, Darcy,Charmcaster and Vilgax. Musa said.

Wait, where`s your pals, Icy,Stormy and Albedo? Layla asked.

There just having fun destroying, Linphea. Charmcaster said.

Well i`m sure, Ben and Flora is taking care of them right now. Tecna said.

Give us the stone, and i promise your fait won`t be death. Vilgax said.

Yeah right. You really think where gonna fall for that? You speak a lot of lying shit everytime anyway. Kevin said as he started to absurb a rock. Then his hands transformed into a giant hammer, and ran to Vilgax and hit him.

Is that all you got? Vilagx asked.

No i`m just warming up. Kevin smirked as he touched his armor and absurbed it, now he was turned into metal. Then he head big arms and was punching vilgax, but then he grabbed his fist and started to electrocute him. But then Gwen approached Vilgax and jumped and kicked Vilgax is the face with her leg, then he was pushed back a few.

Nice one. Bloom complimented.

Thanks, i take a lot of karate classes. Gwen said.

Yeah well i hope you take a lot of magic classes, because this is the part where we fight using magic. Charmcaster said a beam shotted out of her hands and was aiming at Gwen, and was heading for Gwen. But then she dodged it and started shooting pink beams out of her hands and was aiming at Charmcaster but then she dodged it.

Then Darcy approached the winx.

Give me the stone now, winx. Darcy said.

Never. Musa said.

Do you really think where that stupid? Stella asked.

Yes. Darcy said.

Okay then, this is the part ware we fight. Magic winx Believix. Bloom said.

Then a pink bright light appeared where the winx was standing. Then the light died and the winx was in there Believix forms.

Bring it fairies. Darcy said.

Then Bloom shotted a fire beam out of her hands and was heading for, Darcy. But then she dodged the beam and shotted out a dark beam. But then Bloom unleashed a fire shield. But then Bloom started to hold the stone and threw it at Rook, then he caught it.

Rook, get the stone back to the ship. Bloom said.

But what about you? Rook asked.

We`ll handle it, just go. Tecna said as she stotted a Tecna beam out of her hand and hit Darcy.

Then Rook started to run out of the cave and to the rustbucket 3.

* * *

Later back at the fight. (Ben vs Albedo and Flora vs Icy)

Ben vs Albedo

Ben/Crashhopper was trying to jump on Albedo/Xlr8, but albedo was moving too fast.

Stop moving. Ben said.

Why not, this is fun. Albedo said as he rushed to Ben and punched him.

Ow, okay time for another alien transformation. Ben said as he slapped down the omnitrix and turned into Stinkfly.

Stinkfly, good enough. Ben said as he flew up in the air.

Then he started shooting stink goow out of his eyes and hit the ground, then Albedo/Xlr8 slipped on the Stinkfly goow and fell. Albedo turned back to his human/alien form.

No, the omnitrix must have timed out. Albedo said looking at his omnitrix. Then Ben/stinkfly flew closer to Albedo and shot an amount of stinkfly goow out of his mouth and hit Albedo.

No, this repulsive goow, it burns my eyes! Albedo said as he rubbed and closed his eyes.

And that`s how Ben 10 gets things done. Ben said. Now to help Flora. Ben said as he flew to the Flora vs Icy fight.

Flora vs Icy

Flora was shooting more flower beams at Icy, but she just keep dodging them, but then she flew to Flora and grabbed her shoulder. Then she throwed her on the ground, and then she hold up her hands and freezed her.

AAAAAAA! HEY! Flora said.

What wrong you don`t like icy? Icy smirked.

Let go. Flora said.

Yeah right. Like i ever let you go. Icy said.

But then the ice disappeared and Flora was free.

What the. Icy said.

Then Icy was hit with ice shards, then she was pushed back a few. Then Ben appeared in the form of Diamondhead.

Albedo is taken care of. Ben said.

Yeah and Stormy is taken care of to. Flora said.

Now it`s us against you, Icy.'' Ben said.

Ha i can take all of you.'' Icy said.

But when she was about to cast a spell, she was captured by a net.

Ouch, what the.'' Icy said.

Then the two turned and saw Rook.

Rook, nice shot, partner.'' Ben complimented.

Yeah, but compliments later, i must get this back to the ship. Rook said revealing the stone.

The stone of Linphea. But where are the others?'' Flora asked.

There back at the cave fighting Vilgax,Darcy and Charmcaster.'' Rook said.

Okay we`ll be there, just get the stone back to the ship.'' Ben said.

But what about, Albedo,Icy and Stormy?'' Flora asked.

That`s right i forgot about them.'' Ben said.

Then they turned and they where not there, they got away.

Oh man, they got away. Ben said.

Don`t worry we`ll get them later, but right now we got to deal with The three villains. Flora said.

Okay, how far is the cave?'' Ben asked.

Not far, but we must get there quick.'' Flora said.

Okay then. Ben said as he slammed down the omnitrix and Ben was Jetray.

Okay, now me. Super speed winx, speedix.'' Flora said as her wings transformed into speedix wings. Then they both started flying.

* * *

Then later back at the cave. Back at the The winx and Hero force vs Villians.

Kevin vs Vilgax.

Kevin and Vilgax was having a sword fight. Kevin`s sword was heading right straight for Vilgax, but then Vilgax dodged it and his sword was heading for Kevin, but then he dodged it and jumped behind him, and started punching him, then he hold up Vilgax and threw him and he hit his face on a rock. Then Kevin started smirking. Then Vilgac scolled him and lasers shotted out of his eyes and hit Kevin, then he hit his back on a rock, and fell on the ground. Then Vilgax approached Kevin with his sword and hold his sword up, and was ready to kill him.

Say goodbye, Levin. Vilgax said.

When Vilgax was about to slice Kevin in half, a laser was heading for him and shot his hand and started burning which made him drop the sword.

Aaaaaa. Who dares? Vilgax asked.

That would be us, Vilgy. Ben said as him and Flora appreared.

Good, Tennyson and his Girlfriend have arrived. Vilgax said.

To beat you. Ben said.

Pink blast. Flora casted.

Then a pink laser shotted out of her hands and hit Vilgax. Then Ben/Jetray started shooting lasers out of his eyes and hit Vilgax. Then Vilgax was weakening.

Wrap it up, Flora. Ben said.

Then Flora hold up her hand, and she started glowing green. Then vines started coming out of the ground and started wrapping Vilgax.

Okay he`s taken care of. Flora said.

You can thank us now. Ben said turning to Kevin.

I didn`t need your help, i just...Needed more time to beat him. Kevin said.

Gee, Kev, no thank you? Ben said crossing his arms.

Guys the others need our help. Flora said interrupting the unfriendly conversation.

She`s right, Me and Kevin will go help Gwen. Ben said.

Okay. Flora said.

Then the three heroes went to go help there team mates for backup.

Gwen vs Charmcaster

Gwen was shooting pink lasers out of her hands and was heading for Charmcaster. But then she dodged them and appeared behind her and was shooting lasers behind her. But then she dodged them, jumped up in the air and kicked Charmcaster in the gut, then she hit the ground and was unchonchies, then Gwen formed a pink bubble around charmcaster so she wouldn`t get out. Leaving Ben and Kevin standing there a little shocked.

Whoa. Ben said.

Guess you don`t need us. Kevin said.

Yeah, i can handle myself. Gwen said crossing her arms.

Winx vs Darcy.

Bloom and Stella was shooting lasers out of there hands, and was heading for Darcy, but then she disappeared and appeared behind Bloom and Stella, then she unleashed a dark beam and hit both of them, and then they hit the ground.

Hahahaha, weak fairies. Darcy said.

Yeah? well let`s see you laugh at this. Layla said.

Morphix blob. Layla casted as a blob shotted out of her hands and was heading for Darcy, but then she dodged it, and disappeared and appeared right by Layla and unleashed a sound wave and hit Layla and she hit the ground.

You`ll pay for that, Darcy. Musa said clenching her fist.

Give me your best shot. Darcy said.

Then Musa shotted a pink beam out of her hands, and was heading for Darcy. But then Darcy dodged it and shotted a beam out of her hand and was heading for Musa. But then Musa dodged it and flew up to Darcy and punched her in the gut unexpeted. Then Darcy grabbed Musa and threw her on the ground. Then Tecna showed up and formed a digital web around Darcy, then she started moving the digital web.

I think i`m gonna be sick. Darcy said.

Having fun, Darcy? Tecna smirked.

Then Darcy turned the green digital web into dark, and then it disappeard.

Now let`s see how you like it. Darcy said as she summoned a dark ball around Tecna. Then she started moving her around.

Hahahahaha, this is fun messing with, faries. Darcy said.

Then Darcy was hit by a green flower beam, and released Tecna and was pushed back a few.

Leave my friends alone you Witch. Flora said as she appeared right by Tecna.

Well,well,well, if it`s isen`t the nature fairy. Darcy said.

You`ll pay for what you done. Green beam. Flora casted.

Then a green beam shotted out of her hands and was heading for Darcy. But then she dodged it. Hahahaha, weak. Darcy said.

Let`s do a convergance spell. Tecna said.

Okay. Flora said.

Then they both hold there right hands up, and has there left hands aimed at Darcy.

Love of nature. Flora said.

Magical Technology. Tecna said.

Then two beams shotted out of there hands and the beam touched eachother and turned into one colorful beam, and hit Darcy. Then she hit the ground. And the winx flew up.

Great job, guys. Bloom complimented.

Yeah, nice going. Musa said.

Thanks girls. Flora said.

Then Ben and Gwen started clapping and cheering while Kevin just standing,crossing his arms and smiling.

You may have won this fight, but the next fight you won`t win. Till next time. Vilgax said as him and Charmcaster and Darcy disappeared.

Okay then. Ben said.

Ben, is there something you want to ask, Flora? Gwen asked.

What? Ben asked.

A date dweeb. Kevin said.

What, are you sure? Ben asked.

Ben, you talked to her,danced with her, and she kissed you on the cheek back at solaria. And i think it`s time that you two go out on a said.

Okay,okay. Fine, i`ll ask her. Ben said as he walked to Flora.

Hey Flora. Ben greet.

Hi Ben. Flora greet back.

Good job out there. Ben said.

Thanks. Flora said.

Then for a minute, it got awakwardly quiet between them, until Ben broke the silent.

So uh, you want to go out on a date tonight? Ben asked.

A date. Flora said.

Yeah. Ben said.

Well. Flora said.

Come on Flora say yes. Stella said whispering in her ear.

O...okay. Flora said.

Great, i`ll pick you up at seven. Ben said.

Okay, that`s great. Flora said.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter is, The date. Bye guys see you next weekend.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Date and revenge

Later at Alfea.

Flora was picking out which clothing she should ware for her date tonight.

Girs what do you think i should ware. Do you think i should look. Fancy,Cool or Sexy? Flora asked turning to her friends.

Maybe you should look, sexy. I mean Ben probably like sexy girls. Stella said.

I don`t know, maybe fancy. Maybe you two are going to a fancy dinner or something. Musa said.

No, maybe cool. I mean maybe he likes, cool stuff. Layla said.

I think...i should look cool. Because he does talk about cool stuff. He likes, Sumo slammers,crime fighting and stuff. Flora said.

Whoa, geek alert. Stella said.

I think it`s possible that you should look cool. Tecna said.

Yeah, if he likes all that stuff, maybe you should look cool. Bloom said.

Yeah, i should. Cool it is. Flora said picking a pink shirt and blue jeans out of her closet.

* * *

Then later in the rustbucket 3.

Ben was figuring out what he should ware for his date.

Okay, what do you think i should ware. Cool or Fancy? Ben asked.

Maybe, Fancy. I mean she probably likes Fancy. Gwen said.

Yeah she might. I mean does she talk about, fancy stuff? Gwen asked.

Um, kinda, i mean she does like some fancy stuff and some cool stuff. But mostly cool. Ben said.

Okay. So you can ware your jacket,Geans and black shit. Rook said.

You know, i rather prefer something more cooler. Ben said.

Then Ben hold up his hand and said. Zordoth. Ben said.

Then Zordoth appeared out of his hand and was standing right next to Ben.

Master Tennyson? Zordoth said.

Zordoth, can you give me something cooler to ware? Ben asked.

Yes master. Zordoth said as he summoned two different clothes.

First clothing: Ben 10 original clothing from the first series.

Second clothing: Ben 10 Omniverse clothing (with white jacket).

I pick, the second clothing. It looks cooler. Ben said.

Wish granted, master Tennyson. Zordoth said.

Then Ben started glowing green, and his clothers started changing into the omniverse clothing.

Awsome. Thanks, Zordoth. Ben said.

You are very welcome, master Tennyson. Zordoth said as he zoomed back into Ben body.

Okay, now i look cool. Ben said.

Great. It`s almost seven, better go get her. Gwen said.

Right. Ben said as he ran out of the ship.

* * *

Later in the nurses office.

Mirta was putting warm water over Lucy`s head.

Oh, Lucy. What`s wrong. What`s going on at cloud tower? Mirta asked.

Then Mirta started to turn and close her eyes tight.

Ouch. Lucy said.

I know your head hurts, Lucy. And we will heal up that leg to. Mirta said turning to Lucy`s injured leg.

* * *

Then Later in Magix.

Okay, where in magix. Ben said.

Yeah, i wonder ware are we gonna eat. Flora said.

Is there some sort of pizza place in magix? Ben asked.

As a matter affact yes, i`ll show you. Flora said.

Okay. Ben said.

Then they both started walking to the pizza place.

* * *

Then later back at Cloud tower.

The villains was angry that they don`t have the stone of Linphea.

I can`t believe that we didn`t get the stone of Linphea. Stormy said.

Yeah this really sucks. Darcy said.

We should have all went to go battle our enemies and get the stone. Vilgax said.

Ooooooooooo, i wish we could do something to get back at them. Icy said.

Hey guys, come check this out. Charmcaster said.

What is it? Stormy asked.

Just come over here. Albedo said.

Then they started walking to the two Villains to the table ware the crystal ball is.

Look, Benny and Flora is on a date. Charmcaster said.

So, how does this help us? Vilgax said.

Where just talking about revenge. Ruin there date. Albedo said.

Yeah, i do want some revenge on them. Stormy said.

By using the Legendarium. Charmcaster said.

What?! NO! It failed us. Stormy said.

The water monster failed us. I found something better. Charmcaster said.

What is it? Icy asked.

Then Charmcaster opened the legendarium and stopped at a group of vampires.

Who are they? Darcy asked.

There called the vampires of love blood. A hundred years ago, there where four teenage vampires who once ruled the magic dimension. There names are Tony,Annabelle,Elizabeth and there leader Chad. Chad had a girlfriend named Elisa. Charmcaster said pointing at Elisa who looks like Flora.

That looks like the nature fairy. Icy said.

Yes. A year ago, she died because of a evil wizard killed her. Charmcaster said.

So what are you thinking? Darcy asked.

I think that we should summon the vampires and let them savatage there date by letting them think that Flora is Elisa. Charmcaster said.

That`s a great idea, i love it. Icy said.

Well what are you waiting for? Do it. Stormy said.

Okay then. Charmcaster said as she hold up her hand and started to cast the spell. Legendarium. unleash the four vampires of love blood and let them go after Flora which is noun as Elisa. Charmcaster said as dark mist started zooming out of the book and outside cloud tower. Then the mist arrived in magix park, and then the four teen vampires appreared out of the mist.

Where alive. Tony said.

Yes, i thought we where vaperized by the evil wizard`s spell. Elizabeth said.

We can talk about that later, right now we must find Elisa. I know that she`s alive. Chad said.

Okay, let`s find her. Annabella said.

Then the vampires started looking for Flora.

* * *

Then later in the pizza resteraunt.

Ben and Flora was eating pizza.

This pizza is great, i love it. Ben said.

Yeah, this is the place where me and the girls started eating on the day we met. Flora said.

Mmmm, okay. Ben said swallowing his pizza.

You know maybe we should go see a movie. Flora said.

Okay, what do you want to see? Ben asked.

Um. The summer of magical love. Flora said.

Okay, sounds great. Ben said.

* * *

Then later at the movie theater.

Ben and Flora was watching the movie. The summer of magical love.

I love you, bret. The women said.

I love you to, Katey. Bret said.

Then Flora started crying.

How romantic. Flora said.

Then Ben gave Flora a tissue.

Thanks. Flora said as she picked up the tissue and started wipping her tears off her face.

Then Flora leaned to Ben and Ben started placing his hand on Flora`s shoulder.

* * *

Then later outside the theater.

Ben and Flora was talking.

That movie was so romantic, i loved it. Flora said.

Yeah, it was awsome. Ben said.

Let`s go for a walk in the park. Flora said.

Okay. Ben said.

Then the two teens started walking in the park.

Then a few minutes later.

Ben and Flora was sitting on the bench watching the stars.

The stars are beautiful tonight. Flora said.

Yeah. How about we pick one. Ben said.

Yeah, how about you pick. Flora said.

Okay. I pick, that one. Ben said pointing at the shiny star.

Oh it`s some pretty, what are you gonna name it? Flora asked.

I`m gonna name it by, Flora. Ben said.

Oh that`s so sweet. Flora said leaning to Ben.

Then Flora started getting cold.

Boy it`s really getting cold out here. Flora said.

Here. Ben said giving Flora his jacket.

Your jacket. But won`t you get cold? Flora asked.

I`ll be fine. Ben said.

Okay. Flora said.

Then Flora leaned to Ben again and said. I feel safe around you everytime where together. Flora said.

Yeah, m..me to. Ben said.

Then they both looked at each other in the eye. Then started holding hands and closed there eyes and started to pucker there lips, but then they herd a voice.

Elisa. Chad said.

Then they both saw Chad looking at Flora.

Exuse me? Flora asked.

I finally found you my love. Chad said approaching Flora.

I don`t think we met. Flora said.

Then Chad grabbed Flora`s hand and she started to stand up. I finally found you my love. Chad said.

What. Ben said.

I said i don`t know you, now let me go. Flora said as she swing her hand away from Chad`s hand.

Your membery must be blank, because of this boy. Chad said pointing at Ben.

Hey,hey,hey wait a damn minute. Ben said getting up.

Then Elizabeth rushed to Ben and punched him, then he was down on the ground.

Ben. Flora said.

You don`t need him, you have me now. Chad said.

Leave us alone, please. Flora said.

Oh poor Elisa, your mind is so blank, don`t worry, getting some rest should do the trick. Chad said as he put his hand infront of Flora`s face, and his hand started glowing purple. Then Flora fainted and Chad catched her and hold her. Don`t worry, Elisa. When we get you back to the castle, we will try our best to get you to remember everything. Chad said.

Then Ben got up and started to glare at Chad. Let her go, she`s not your girlfriend, dude. Ben said.

She is, and i have had enough of you. Chad said.

Then the other vampires appeared.

You want us to take care you him? Tony asked.

Yes, take care of him while i get Elisa back to the castle. Chad said as he started to fly to his castle.

Okay, assholes. You want to play? let`s play. It`s hero time. Ben said as he activated the omnitrix, then he set the dial to Echo echo, then he slammed the watch down and Ben turned into Echo echo.

Chromastone. Ben said.

The vampires was dumbfound that, Ben has transformed into Echo echo.

He can transform to. Tony said.

Yes, but that dosen`t mean we can`t fight back. Annabella said as she started shooting dark beams out of her hands and hit Ben/Chromastone. But then there was no effect.

Then Ben hold up his hands and shotted a beam out of his hands and hit, Annabella.

Beat that, fang girl. Ben said.

You`ll pay dearly for that. Tony said as he ran up to Ben and punched him. But then his fist started hurting because he`s made of stone.

AAAAAAAA! Tony screamed.

Then Ben punched tony and he fell on the ground.

Take that. Ben said.

Then Elizabeth appeared behind him, and trapped him in a cage made out of magic.

Hey. Ben said.

Try to escape that. Elizabeth said.

Then Ben/Chromastone started glowing green, then BOOM! A bright light appeared and hit Elizabeth that burned her a little. Then Ben was free.

Yeah. That`s how, Ben 10 get things done. Ben said.

Then there was a green light, and the light died and Ben was back in his human form.

Oh man, not now. Ben said.

Then Tony punched Ben in the face leaving a red bruise on his face. Then he fell on the floor unchonchies. Then the other vampires gathered around Ben.

That`ll teach him. Annabella said.

Yeah. We should go now, the wedding is in a hour and we can`t miss it. Tony said.

Right, let`s go. Elizabeth said.

Then the three vampires flew off, leaving Ben on the ground.

Then later at Cloud tower.

The villains was laughing at how Ben failed to defeat the vampires and Flora kidnapped.

This is too good. Icy said.

Yeah, hero failed. Stormy said.

I told you that i knew what to do. Charmcaster smirked.

Okay, don`t haft to rub it in. Stormy said turning her back.

Then ten minutes later, back at the park.

Ben opened his eyes and got up.

What happened? Ben asked.

You got nocked out by the vampires. Zordoth said.

Oh yeah, ware the hell did they come from anyway? Ben asked.

From your six enemies. Zordoth said.

of course. I...i gotta find, Flora. Ben said.

I know where they have taken her. They taken her to a old house to form a wedding. Zordoth said.

WEDDING?! HELL NO, THERE NOT FORMING A WEDDING. It`s hero time. Ben said as he stood up.

Then later at a old house.

Flora was on a bed sleeping.

Then Chad came in and said. Don`t worry my sweet love, i will make you remember everything. Chad said as he put a dark orb in Flora`s head. Then Flora opened her eyes and saw Chad.

Chad. Flora said as she hugged him.

It`s okay my love, i`m here. Chad said.

* * *

**Okay this is the end of this chapter. Please don`t be pissed about this. Don`t worry Ben will make it to the wedding in time. And Chad just placed Elisa`s memories into Flora`s mind. But Flora`s mind will be back in the next chapter. And i want to ask you a question. Which alien or aliens do you want Ben to transform into when he battle`s Chad?**

**Heatblast**

**Big chill**

**Xlr8**

**Omni dragon**

**Swampfire**

**Four arms**

**Feedback**

**Rath**

**Spider monkey**

**Wampire **

**Your choice. Bye guys and happy Halloween.**


	15. Chapter 15 The heroic rescue

Later in the sky.

Ben was the form of Jetray and is going to the old house while, Zordoth is giving him directions.

Okay, so were to now?''Ben asked.

Take a left.''Zordoth said.

Then Ben took a left to the house.

Master Tennyson, are you sure not bringing the others was a good idea?''Zordoth said.

Yes, if we go back to Alfea they would probably get to the kissing part. But no, i`ll deal with those blood sucking vampires on my own.''Ben said.

Okay, as you wish. Zordoth said.

Oh and turn right.''Zordoth said.

Okay.''Ben said as he took a right to the house.

* * *

Then later at the old house.

The vampires was putting up gothic decorations for the wedding.

Oh Chad, everything looks so amazing, i love it.''Flora said.

Yes, my love. Everything is amazing, and where going to have the best wedding ever.'' Chad said touching Flora`s face.

Then Flora kissed him on the cheek and leaned to him.

* * *

Then later outside the old house.

Ben/Jetray has flew down on the ground and has changed back to human. Then Ben walked in and started to walk down the hallway. Then two dark monsters appeared and was coming at Ben.

Oh shit, just what i need to slow me down, more monsters.''Ben said as he slammed down the omnitrx and turned into Heatblast. Then Ben/Heatblast started shooting fire balls out of his hands and was hitting the monsters, then the monsters was pushed back a few.

Then the monster`s hand charged at Ben and was heading for him. Then Ben dodged the hands and punched the monsters in the faces. Then Ben turned into Big chill and froze them. That`s not gonna hold, i need to move fast.'' Ben said as he started flying fast.

* * *

Then back at the wedding.

Flora was in a black dress with her hair coved with black spider webs. Then she was walking down the ile and was standing right by, the Chad and Tony holding a dark bible.

Elisa night, do you wish to take this lovley vampire to be your husband? Tony asked.

Yes, i do.'' Flora said.

And, Chad, do you wish to take Elisa to be your wife? Tony asked.

I do.''Chad said.

Okay then, you may now kiss the...Before Tony could finish, he was frozen by Ben/Big chill.

Then Ben flew down and said. Get away from, Flora.''Ben said.

You again.''Chad said.

Yeah, me, and it`s payback time.'' Ben said cracking his fisk.

Chad, come on.'' Flora said pulling him.

Flora? Ben asked confusing him.

I`m not, Flora, i`m Elisa and how dare you ruin my wedding.'' Flora said.

Then Ben glared at Chad and said. What the hell did you do the her?'' Ben asked.

I gave her back her meomery.''Chad said.

Bullshit, you just put a damn charm on her or something.'' Ben said.

Then Elizabeth and Annabell got up and said. You want us to take care of him?'' Anabell asked.

No, i`ll do it.'' Chad said stepping up.

Okay, hero versus vampire.''Ben said.

Prepare for your death.'' Chad said.

Yeah, death,death,death,bla,bla,bla, and all that crap anyway, it`s hero time.''Ben said as he slammed down the omnitrix and turned into Omni Dragon.

Omni Dragon.''Ben said.

Your not the only one who can change.'' Chad said as he transformed into a bat the sixe of Omni dragon.

Okay then, let`s fight.'' Ben said.

Then Ben/Omni Dragon flew up to Chad and punched him, then Chad punched Ben in the face and then quickly scratched him on the chest. Then Ben/Omni Dragon blew fire out of his mouth and hit Chad, then he took a couple of steps back and was burning a little.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Chad yelled.

Then Chad picked up Ben and threw him out of the window. Then Chad flew out to, but then he didn`t see Ben. But then his hand was covered in ice. Then he broke the ice and saw Ben in the form of Big chill.

What`s up, asshole.'' Ben said.

Why you!'' Chad said flying up to Ben. But then he went threw Ben and Chad stopped.

Impressive.'' Chad said.

Then two black hands grabbed Ben and was restraining him.

Hey, let go. I can`t get threw.''Ben said.

Hahahahahahaha, your mine now.''Chad said as swang his sharp finger nails to Ben to end him. Okay, i only got enough for one alien, so come on omnitrix, give me something useful.''Ben said as he slammed down the omnitrix and turned into Rath. Then he swinged his hands away from the arms and dodged the shard. Then Ben/Rath jumped up to Chad and said. LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE BASTURD!'' Ben yelled.

RATH IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WILL END UP IN YOUR COFFIN.''Ben yelled as he started punching Chad in the face. Then Ben jumped behind Chad started pulling the back of his skin. But then the chad grabbed Ben and threw him back in the old house and hit the ground and changed back.

Ouch.''Ben said.

Then the Chad flew back in and changed back to his vampire form.

Okay, now for our kiss, and we will finish him off together.''Chad said as Chad and Flora started to pucker up and started to kiss. But then Ben got up and saw them close to there kiss.

No,no,NO!"Ben said as his eyes glowed green and his hand started glowing green, then he shot a beam out of his hand and hit, Chad. Then he was pushed back a few. Then Ben was floating up in the air with air all around him. Then he started to roar like a monster.

Then Ben flew to Chad and punched him in the face and in the chest. Then he grabbed his neck and threw him on the ground. Then he unleashed a portal back to the where they came from. Then all the vampires was getting sucked in.

NOOOOO, ELISA!'' Chad yelled. Then he was sucked in.

NOOOOOO, DON`T SEND US BACK THERE! Elizabeth said being sucked back in.

NOOOOO, NOT AGAIN'' Annabel said as she was sucked in

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.'' Tony screamed as he was sucked in

Every vampire was sucked in. Then Flora fainted on the ground. And Ben back. Then Ben ran to Flora and said. Flora, are you alright?'' Ben asked.

Then Flora opened her eyes and saw Ben. What happened?''Flora asked.

It`s a long story, but i think we need to get the hell out of here.''Ben said.

Don`t worry, i`ll handle this. Zoomix.'' Flora said as her and Ben disappeared out of the house and outside. Then they all saw the house being destroyed and Flora looking at Ben.

Now can you tell me what happened?'' Flora asked.

Yeah, okay, i`ll tell you on the way back to, Alfea.'' Ben said.

Okay.'' Flora said.

* * *

Then later at Cloud tower.

The villains was watching the whole event and was angry.

CURSES!'' Icy said as she hit the the desk.

We almost won, just, dammit." Vilgax said.

If you hadn`t send those lamo, Vampires maybe...Stormy began but was cut off by Charmcaster.

Screw you, Stormy." Charmcaster said.

Enough, we can`t fight.'' Albedo said getting between them.

Albedo is right, we need to figure out what is our next location.'' Darcy said.

I say we go to, Tir na og.'' Icy said.

Yes, we must get the powerful stone, now. Because i am sick of loosing and all that.'' Charmcaster said.

Yes, i say we go to.''Vilgax said.

Then it`s settled, we go to Tir na og.''Albedo said.

Yes, and we will get the stone together, no matter what.'' Icy said.

* * *

Then later back at Alfea.

Ben and Flora just got back and Ben talking to Flora about the vampires.

And that`s what happened.''Ben said.

Wow, that`s just...I wish we could have had a perfect date.''Flora said.

It was perfect to me, Flora.''Ben said as he touched Flora`s chin and smiled at her. Then Ben puckered up and kissed her on the lips, then Flora kissed Ben back.

Then they broke the kiss and started blushing.

Aw.'' Stella said.

Then they both looked up and saw the winx on the balcony.

Um, how long where you standing there?'' Flora asked.

Long enough to watch you two kiss.'' Layla said.

Oh shit.'' Ben said.

Then Stella snapped her fingers and a heart appeared on top of Ben and Flora.

My god.'' Ben said.

You know what, it`s been a long day, i think we should get some rest.'' Flora said.

Yeah, goodnight.'' Ben said.

Nighty night.'' Flora said as Flora kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside.

Then Ben started to blush and walked inside to alfea to the guest room.

* * *

**Okay, that`s it. Please don`t hate this is a romantic story to. I`d like to thank Abigail Morgan voting for Omni Dragon and Unclejerry50th for voting for Big chill. The Rath idea was my vote so yeah. I just thought i would put the voted aliens together and stuff. Anyway hope you like the chapter and the next chapter will be a very special chapter for you guys. Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16 To Tir na Og

Later at Alfea.

Ben and the team just got out of bed and is outside right now ready to go to there next target to get the stone.

Okay so where do we go now?'' Stella asked.

We go to, Tir nan og. Because for some reason i got a feeling that our enemies is gonna be there, and our powers to need a upgrade to.''Ben said.

Right, Zordoth said that where supposed to gain a new power.''Flora said.

And i think that`s today you should get them, now let`s all get on the ship.''Ben said.

Wait! Look!'' Musa said pointing at the red fountain ship heading towards them. Then the ship landed and the Specialist walked out.

What are you four doing here?''Bloom asked.

Faragonda said that we should go with you guys on your journey.''Sky said.

Yeah, and we where thinking of the same thing.''Brandon said.

Great, my snookums get`s to go with us.'' Stella said hugging Brandon.

Then everyone went in the ship and started flying to Tir na og.

* * *

Then later in Tir na og.

The team has made it to the magical island, tir na og. And the ship landed. Then the team walked out of the ship and saw some warrior fairies outside.

haven`t been here in a while.''Musa said.

Yeah, it`s been a while.''Tecna said.

We should find, Nebula.''Bloom said.

You girls go ahead, i got to go check up on, Nabu.''Layla said walking to the otherside of the castle.

Poor, Layla.''Flora said.

What`s oh, wrong with her?''Ben asked.

Her, Fiancee is under a dark spell and he can`t wake up.''Flora said.

Oh, okay.''Ben said.

We should go find, Nebula now.''Bloom said.

Right, let`s go.''Sky said.

Then the team went inside the castle.

* * *

Then later in the sky of Tir na og.

The villains has arrived in Tir na og and is going to attack and get the stone.

Okay, where here.''Vilgax said.

Everybody ready for our attack?'' Albedo asked.

Yes.''Icy said.

Let`s go.''Stormy said.

Then they disappeared and is on the island.

* * *

Then later in the castle.

The heroes saw Nebula approaching them and gave the winx a big hug.

Winx, it`s so good to see you again.''Nebula said.

It`s nice to see you to.''Bloom said.

And i see you bought some guess.''Nebula said noticing the hero force team.

Nebula, these are the hero force team, there heroes and is from earth.''Flora said.

I`m, Ben Tennyson.''Ben said.

Gwendolyn Tennyson.''Gwen said.

Kevin Levin.''Kevin said.

And i`m Rook.''Rook said.

It`s nice to meet you, i am Nebula, the fairy of piece.''Nebula said.

She used to be the fairy of vengeance, but now she changed and is now the queen of Tir na og.''Stella said.

Okay.''Ben said.

Yeah, we deal with vengeance aliens and people to.''Kevin said.

But we also turn them good.''Gwen added.

Some of them turn good.''Rook said.

Anyway, have you herd of a power called, Ultimate Believix?''Bloom asked.

Yes, i have.''Nebula said.

And the only way to access that power is to gain magic wands, right?''Tecna asked.

That`s right, Tecna. Follow me, i`ll take you to them.''Nebula said.

Then the heroes started to follow Nebula to the wands.

* * *

Then later in Nabu`s room.

Layla opened the door, and saw Nabu in his bed, still under the spell of dark magic. Then Layla approached Nabu and knelt down to him and said.

Oh, Nabu, i miss you so much.''Layla said.

Then Layla kissed him on the lips and sat down on a chair remembering all the times her and Nabu spent together.

Then Nabu started to glow yellow. Then Layla turned and saw Nabu glowing. Then Layla approached Nabu and said. Nabu? what`s happening? Layla said.

Then Nabu opened his eyes and got up and saw Layla.

L...l..layla.''Nabu said.

Oh my god, Nabu.''Layla said.

Then Nabu started to smile and got up and hugged Layla.

Oh my god, for two years i`ve waited for you to wake up, and now your finally awake my love.''Layla said.

I told you i never leave you.''Nabu said.

Then they both kissed on the lips and started to hug.

* * *

Then later in the room of legends.

The heroes have arrived in the room and is looking at the wands.

These are the wands of Ultimate Believix.''Nebula said.

There so beautiful.''Flora said.

So how do we gain them.'' Musa asked.

You gain them by making a challenge. You fight with your best power.''Nebula said.

And what, are you gonna make some stone creatures or something for us to fight?''Stella asked.

Well...Nebula began, but was interrupted by screaming and explosions.

What the hell.''Ben said as they all looked out the window.

Look, it`s our enemise. Vilgax,Albedo,Charmcaster,Icy,Darcy and Stormy.''Gwen said.

We gotta stop them or they will destroy, Tir na og and get the stone.''Flora said.

Let`s go and teach them a lesson.''Ben said.

Then all of them headed out of the room.

* * *

Then later outside.

The evil villains was destroying part of Tir na og. Trees on fire,the walls broken,Warrior fairies frozen, and warrior fairies under a control spell and unchonchies.

This rocks, where beating,fairies and destroying there trees and castle, huh, maybe this will be our lucky day," Stormy said.

Then four warrior fairies appeared behind Stormy and shotted beams out of her hands, and she was hit and fell on the ground. Then vines appeared out of the ground and grabbed the warrior fairies, then the vines slammed the fairies on the ground. Then Albedo/Wildvine appeared which was frightening the fairies a little.

Wha..what are you?'' 1# warrior fairy asked.

Your worst, nightmare.''Albedo said.

Then Albedo was squashed by a big yellow bolling ball, then bounced up and on the ground, leaving Albedo on the ground weak. Then Albedo changed back and looked at the ball.

Tennyon?''Albedo said.

Then the ball formed itself into a fat body. His name is, Cannonbolt. ( And the Ben is that form.)

Happy to see me, Albedo?''Ben asked with a smirk on his face.

No, but i will be happy to destroy you, me and Vilgax.''Albedo said as Vilgax stood right beside him. Yes, it is, Albedo.''Vilgax said.

Oh, Vilgax, i was wondering when we where gonna fight, just the two of us like old days, but you vs Albedo? Yeah, me,Rook and Kevin can handle fighting you. Right, guys?''Ben asked as Kevin stood right beside him.

Yep.''Kevin said as he absorbed the ground.

Indeed.'' Rook said as he got his proto tool out.

This is going to be fun, indeed.''Vilgax said.

Then Charmcaster summoned some stone creatures and they started to attack the warrior fairies.

Hahahaha, thanks for taking care of my pets, but be careful, there really feisty.''Charmcaster said.

Then a beam hit the stone creatures and BOOM, the stone creatures was destroyed.

WHAT?!'' Charmcaster shouted.

Then Gwen appeared in front of the warrior fairies.

Leave them alone.'' Gwen said.

Oh, hey, Gwenny, what`s up?'' Charmcaster smirked.

What`s up is that i am about to kick your butt, that`s what`s up.'' Gwen said as she shot a beam out of her hand and hit, Charmcaster.

Why you!'' Charmcaster said as she shotted a beam out of her hand. But then Gwen dodged it.

Ha, you missed.'' Gwen said.

Oh, i`m gonna have fun destroying you.'' Charmcaster said as her eyes started to glow pink.

Then the trix started shooting dark beams out of there hands and was hitting some warrior fairies.

Hahahaha, foolish warrior fairies, think they can take us on.''Icy said.

Big mistake.'' Darcy said.

Yeah, because if you mess with us, you get AAAAAAAAAAAA! Stormy screamed as she was hit by a techno beam.

Then the Icy and Darcy looked up and saw the winx in there believix form.

The winx!'' Icy said.

Yeah, it`s not really a surprised seeing your ugly faces either.'' Stella said.

I`m going to re arrange your face, then we`ll see who`s ugly.'' Darcy said.

Bring it.'' Stella said.

Ben,Kevin,Rook vs Vilgax and Albedo

Ben/Cannonbolt was bouncing on the ground and was heading for Vilgax, but then Vilgax caught Ben/Cannonbolt and threw him on the ground. But then Rook shot a rope out of his proto tool and caught Vilgax and was rapping around his foot, then Rook pulled and Vilgax fell. Then Ben changed into another alien, and Ben was Humungosuar.

Humungosuar.'' Ben said.

Then Ben started to punched Vilgax in the face, then in the chest. But then Albedo/Diamondhead started shooting ice shards out of his hands and was hitting, Ben/Humungosuar.

But then Kevin`s hand turned into a big hammer and it Albedo. Then Albedo slammed down the omnitrix and was Gravattack. Then Gravattack started to hold up his hand and started to levitate Kevin. Then he threw Kevin at the ship, and then he started to slide down.

Then Ben/Humungosuar grabbed Humungosuar and slammed him on the ground hard. But then Ben was hit in the back by a red beam, then Ben turned and saw Vilgax holding his laser gun. But then Ben/Humungosuar slammed down the omnitrix and was Grey matter

Grey matter? Oh man.''Ben said.

Then Ben turned to Rook and said. Rook, when we where fighting, Zombozo and you changed your proto tool to a sling shot and you shot me and i ate his big gun thingy?'' Ben asked.

Um, yes.'' Rook said.

Well why don`t we do it now, i need to get to Vilgax`s gun.'' Ben said.

Okay.'' Rook said as he changed the proto tool to a sling shot. Then Rook picked up Grey matter and started stretch back the string and Grey matter in front. Then he released it and started to head for Vilgax`s gun. Then he grabbed the gun and landed on the ground.

WHAT NO! Vilgax yelled.

Now, Rook.'' Ben said as he threw the gun up in the air, then Rook shot the laser beam and was destroyed.

NO! YOU`LL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!'' Vilgax shouted.

That`s what you always tell me.'' Ben said as he started hiding in the bush.

Great, only have enough power for one more alien. I better make this count." Ben said as he slammed down the watch and was Rath.

RATH! Ben screamed.

Then Ben jumped out of the bushes and started punching Vilgax.

LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, VILGAX! RATH IS GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS HARD! Ben yelled as he started punching vilgax again. Then finally he punched his face and he was on the ground unchonchies.

YEAH, HEROES RULE! VILLAINS DOWN HEROES UP! Ben yelled.

Gwen vs Charmcaster

Gwen was shooting pink lasers out of her hand and was heading for Chamcaster, but then she dodged them. Then Charmcaster shot a beam out of her hands and was heading for Gwen, but then she Gwen did a back flip and landed on a tree and shot a beam out of her hand and hit Charmcaster. Then Charmcaster shotted a powerful beam out of her hand and hit Gwen and fell off the tree. Then Charmcaster flew to the area where Gwen fell, but she was gone.

Oh Gwenny, were are you?'' Charmcaster asked.

Then Gwen appeared behind her and kicked her back karate style. Then she fell on the ground in pain.

Ouch! My poor back!'' Charmcaster said.

I told my parents those karate lessons pay off.'' Gwen said.

Winx vs Trix

Bloom and Stella was shooting magical beams out of there hands and was heading for Icy. But then Icy dodged the beams and shards shotted out and was heading for the Bloom and Stella, but then they both dodged the shards and started shootng more magical beams out. But then she dodged them and summoned ice and ice started growing on there legs and legs.

Oh not again, i hate this.'' Stella said.

We gotta brake free out of the ice, Dragon fire heat.'' Bloom said as the ice started melting.

Sun heat wave.'' Stella said.

Then the ice started melting off to.

You two are really starting to piss me off.''Icy said.

Good, glad we could do that, Icy.''Bloom said.

Then Icy started to get mad and started to glow blue, then she shotted a powerful beam out and was heading for the winx. Then they both dodged the beam but then they saw what the beam could do if it hit them. Then saw the trees destroyed and turned into ice.

Whoa, poor trees.'' Stella said.

We gotta use our best powerful power.''Bloom said.

Right.'' Stella said.

Dragon fire attack.'' Bloom said as the dragon flame beam shotted out of her hands.

Sun light attack.'' Stella said as the powerful sun beam shotted out of her hands.

Then the two beams combined and hit the deadly ice beam.

Her beam is too strong.'' Stella said as her face started sweating a little.

Come on, Stella, keep going, you can do it.'' Bloom said.

Then Stella kept going with Bloom.

Then Icy started getting weak.

Aaaaaa! No,no!'' Icy said.

Then the ice beam got short and fairy beam reached Icy and hit her and she was pushed back a few and was on the ground unchonchies.

Good job, Stella.'' Bloom said.

Thanks, but thank you Bloom for not giving up on me.''Stella said.

No prob.''Bloom said.

Then back in the room, two wands started coming out of the case and outside and heading for Bloom and Stella.

Gasp. The wands.'' Stella said.

Because of our powerful powers and not giving up. We managed to gain Ultimate Believix.'' Bloom said.

Oh right.'' Stella said.

Then a bright pink light appeared and Bloom and Stella started to transform into Ultimate believix. Bloom still whore her believix outfit, but her wings will change. the believix outfit color changed to red and her wings changed into beautiful wings, they where like Bloomix wings. Then she was holding her magical wand.

Bloom, Fairy of the dragon flame.''Bloom said.

Then Stella still had her believix outfit, but the color changed to a bright yellow. Then her wings turned to bloomix wings, she had a big pony tail in the back, and she was holding her wand.

Stella, fairy of the shinning sun.'' Stella said.

Ultimate Believix song.

Believix

Believix

Believix

Believix

It`s the power of Believix. Is is a magical power, all you gotta do is believin yourself, and everything will change.

Believix.

Feel the magic in your heart, belive and try, you will get better. Feel the magic inside the power of ultimate believix.

Learn to love, believe you can. Don`t be affraid, believe in yourself.

This is the power of winx club.

Fairy power GO!

Bloom is the fire.

Stella is the light.

Tecna`s the aura.

The flower is Flora.

Musa`s the voice.

Layla is the waves.

Winx club, GO!

This is the power of ultimate Believix.

GO WINX!

Go winx

Go winx

Go winx

This is the power of ultimate BELIEVIX.

End of song.

Then the light died and Bloom and Stella was in the ultimate Believix forms.

We did it, we`ve finally reached, Ultimate Believix.'' Bloom said.

Check the outfits and our wings, they look hotter.'' Stella said.

Musa and Tecna vs Darcy

Musa and Tecna was shooting magical beams out of there hands and was heading for Darcy. But then Darcy dodged them and shot a dark beam out of there hands and hit Tecna, but then Tecna was pushed back a few. Then Musa flew to Darcy and pushed her, and the blew a sound wave out of her hands and hit Darcy. Then Tecna contained Darcy in a digital web. But then Darcy touched the digital web and the digital web turned dark and then the digital web broke.

No!'' Tecna said.

Then Darcy disappeared and appeared behind Tecna and Musa and punched both of them in the back. Then they were on the ground. Then Darcy hold up her hands and shotted a dark beam out. But then Tecna and Musa got up and shotted a magical beam out and hit the magic beam hit the dark beam.

No you will not win.'' Musa said.

Keep trying, we can win this.'' Tecna said.

Then tey both kept trying to hold the beam and give it all the got. Then the magic beam already reached Darcy and hit her. Then she was on the ground.

Yes, we did it.'' Tecna said.

Yeah, who rules? we rule?'' Musa cheered.

Then two wands came out of the case and outside and was heading for Musa and Tecna.

Then Musa and Tecna saw the wands and grabbed them.

Oh my god, it`s the wands!'' Musa said,

We did it, we finally, reached ultimate Believix.'' Tecna said.

Then there was a pink bright light. And Musa and Tecna started to transform into there ultimate believix forms.

Musa still had her tank top, but the color changed blue, then she whore a blue skirt, had blue pockedot socks and had blue shoes, she has a blue head band on top and had long blue hair and had two little buns on both sides of her hair. Then she had bloomix wings. Then she held her wand.

Musa, fairy of music.'' Musa said.

Tecna had her believix outfit, but she wore pink socks with hot pink spots, she had a pink shoes and her hair grown long and started to sparkle, then she had a head band on top of her head and had bloomix wings, then she started to hold her wand.

Tecna, fairy of technology.'' Tecna said.

Ultimate Believix song.

Believix

Believix

Believix

Believix

It`s the power of Believix. Is is a magical power, all you gotta do is believin yourself, and everything will change.

Believix.

Feel the magic in your heart, belive and try, you will get better. Feel the magic inside the power of ultimate believix.

Learn to love, believe you can. Don`t be affraid, believe in yourself.

This is the power of winx club.

Fairy power GO!

Bloom is the fire.

Stella is the light.

Tecna`s the aura.

The flower is Flora.

Musa`s the voice.

Layla is the waves.

Winx club, GO!

This is the power of ultimate Believix.

GO WINX!

Go winx

Go winx

Go winx

This is the power of ultimate BELIEVIX.

End of song.

Then the light died and Musa and Tecna was in there ultimate believix forms.

Awsome, my fairy powers feel more powerful.'' Musa said.

Mine to, this is amazing.'' Tecna said.

Flora vs Stormy.

Flora was shooting flower beams out of her hand and was heading for Stormy. But then Stormy dodged the beam and shot a electric beam out of her hand and was heading for, Flora. But then Flora dodged it and hid behind a bush.

Come out, flower fairy.'' Stormy said.

Then Flora snuck passed her and was behind her.

Auctum wind.'' Flora casted as the beam shotted out of her hand and hit Stormy.

Take that.'' Flora said.

Then Stormy got up and flew up and zapped flora. Then Flora was on the ground. Then Stormy hold up her hand ready to finish her off.

Say goodbye, nature fairy.'' Stormy said as she shot the beam out, but then a morphix shield got in the way and the beam hit the shield.

No.'' Stormy said.

Surprise.'' Layla said as she shot a morphix beam out and hit Stormy. Then Layla and Nabu flew down to see if Flora okay.

Are you alright, Flora?'' Layla asked.

Yeah i think...Nabu!'' Flora said in a surprising tone.

Nice to see you to, Flora.'' Nabu said.

You finally woke up, good.'' Flora said.

Yeah, i`m glad he`s back.'' Layla said hugging her fiancee.

Aw is that sweet. I hate sweet. Electric storm. Stormy said as she shotted a purple beam out.

Nature of Believix.'' Flora said.

Waves of Believix.'' Layla said.

Then both beams shotted out of there hands and formed one beam. Then the two beams hit each other.

Stormy`s beam is so strong.'' Flora said.

Don`t give up, Flora, just keep the beam steady.'' Layla said.

Then the beam reached Stormy and hit her.

Ouch!'' Stormy yelled as she fell on the floor.

We did it!'' Flora cheered.

Take that, Stormy.'' Layla said.

Good job, Layla.'' Nabu said as he kissed Layla.

Then both wands started flying out of the case and outside, and to Layla and Flora. Then Layla and Flora grabbed the wands.

It`s the wands, that means we gain ultimate believix, right?'' Layla asked.

Yes, it is.'' Flora said.

Then there was a bright pink light.

Flora still had her believix outfit, but it turned hot pink. Then she wore pink socks, had pink shoes, and she had a pink crown of top and then she had bloomix wings. And hold her wand.

Flora, fairy of Nature.'' Flora said.

Layla still had her believix out fit, but the color turn light blue. Then her skirt was more blue and had dots on it. Then she wore blue shoes and she wore a blue head band on her head. Then she wore bloomix wings. And hold up her wand.

Layla, fairy of waves.'' Layla said.

Ultimate Believix song.

Believix

Believix

Believix

Believix

It`s the power of Believix. Is is a magical power, all you gotta do is believin yourself, and everything will change.

Believix.

Feel the magic in your heart, belive and try, you will get better. Feel the magic inside the power of ultimate believix.

Learn to love, believe you can. Don`t be affraid, believe in yourself.

This is the power of winx club.

Fairy power GO!

Bloom is the fire.

Stella is the light.

Tecna`s the aura.

The flower is Flora.

Musa`s the voice.

Layla is the waves.

Winx club, GO!

This is the power of ultimate Believix.

GO WINX!

Go winx

Go winx

Go winx

This is the power of ultimate BELIEVIX.

End of song.

Then the light died and Flora and Layla was in there ultimate believix forms

We did it, we actually did it, we`ve reached ultimate believix.'' Layla said.

Yes, we proved the wands worthy that they can be in our possesion.'' Flora said.

Flora!'' Ben called out.

Then Flora turned and saw Ben.

Flora, you looked different.'' Ben said.

It`s ultimate believix, we finally obtained it.'' Flora said.

Good job, flora.'' Ben said.

Thanks.'' Flora said hugging her boyfriend.

Uh, Flora were`s Helia, aren`t you supposed to be with him.'' Nabu asked.

Um, Helia broke up with Flora, Nabu.'' Layla said.

Oh, sorry, Flora.'' Nabu apologized.

It`s okay, Nabu, this is Ben,Rook,Gwen and Kevin. There the hero force team and there helping us.'' Flora said.

Layla told me everything, i`m glad i`m finally awake so i can help you guys.'' Nabu said.

Then the other winx came.

Nabu, your alive.'' Bloom said.

Yeah, i finally awake.'' Nabu said.

Good, because layla really missed you.'' Musa said.

Yeah, i know. Were are the others?'' Nabu asked.

There in the castle trying to protect the stone of Tir na og.'' Ben said.

We should get it.'' Tecna said.

Then Vilgax got up and saw the heroes and think that he can destroy Ben by killing his girlfriend, Flora. Then Vilgax hold up his hand and a red beam shotted out and was heading for Flora. Then Ben saw the beam heading for Flora.

FLORA! NO! Ben said as Ben jumped in the way and the beam hit Ben and he was on the ground.

NO! Flora said.

Then Flora bent down to see if Ben`s alright.

Ben, please.'' Flora said.

F...lora...e..everything is gonna be...alright.'' Ben said.

Oh Ben, please don`t go.'' Flora saaid.

I`m gonna stay with you, don`t worry.'' Ben said.

Ben, please don`t.'' Flora said.

I love you.'' Ben said as he closed his eyes.

Then everybody started crying.

No, Ben.'' Gwen said.

Poor kid.'' Nabu said.

No, Tennyson, he..he..no.'' Kevin said.

Then Vilgax said. Well heroes, you have lost.'' Vilgax said.

Then everyone was filled with rage and anger, they wanted to kill Vilgax.

Heroes, attack. Bloom said.

Then everyone (minus Flora and Gwen) started to attack Vilgax.

I can`t believe he`s gone, oh Ben.'' Gwen said.

It`s should have been me, why couldn`t it been me.'' Flora said.

Flora, Ben wanted you to be safe because he loved you.'' Gwen said.

Flora didn`t say a word, she just kept crying. Then for one minute. Ben started to glow green. Then Flora and Gwen got up looking at Ben. Then Ben started floating and moving. Then he opened his eyes and saw Flora.

I`m alive.'' Ben said.

Ben.'' Flora and Gwen said.

Then they both hugged Ben. But then Ben started changing.

What`s happening?'' Ben asked.

This is the power of Heroix, by sacrificing yourself to save flora, you have achieve, heroix.'' Zordoth said.

Yes! As i always say, IT`S HERO TIME! Ben said.

Then there where a green bright light.

Ben whore a green shirt with the omnitrix symbol on it. He whore white pants, he whore white gloves and had the omnitrix symbols on it. Then he whore golden shoes and he had big eagle yellow eagle wings, and Ben hold a sword and a laser gun. And his Omnitrix changed as well. It changed to the omniverse omnitrix.

Ben 10 song.

It started when a alien, device do what it did, and stuck up on his risk with the secrects that it hid. If he`s got supper powers he`s no ordinary kid, he`s Ben 10.

So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise. He turns into an alien before your very eyes. He slimy,creepy,fast and strong, he`s very shape and sized he`s Ben 10.

Armed with the powers he`s on the case. Fighting off evil from earth or space. He`ll never stop till he makes them pay. Cause he`s the baddest kid who ever save the day. Ben 10.

1

2

3

BEN 10!

4

5

6

BEN 10!

7

8

9

BEN 10!

End of song.

Then the light died and Ben was in his Heroix transformation.

Wow, i`m in my Heroix form, i look awsome.'' Ben said.

Then Ben looked at his new omnivers omnitrix.

Cool, new omnitrix.'' Ben said.

And you get to keep that omnitrix permanently. It has all your aliens and new aliens.'' Zordoth said.

Cool, now i get to kick vilgax`s butt.'' Ben said as he flew to Vilgax.

Go get him, Ben.'' Flora said.

Then Ben flew to Vilgax and started punching him in the face and in the chest. Then boom he was on the ground.

Tennyson, no, it`s not possible.'' Vilgax said.

It is possible, Vilgy, i managed to gain a new power and a new omnitrix.'' Ben said.

Wow, is that, Ben?!'' Musa asked.

Yes, he finally gain Heroix.'' Gwen said.

I should keep fighting you, but i won`t, congractulations, hearoes, you have won this fight.'' Vilgax said as he disappeared and the other villains disappeared. Then Ben and the others changed back and was cheering victory that they have won this fight.

We did it.'' Ben said.

Yes, we earned our new powers and manage to save the stone.'' Flora said.

Yes, free cheers for the heroes!'' Ben said.

Then the heroes started cheering.

* * *

Then back at the ship.

The villains woke up and was mad that they didn`t get the stone.

I can`t believe we didn`t get the stone.'' Stormy said.

Yeah, and what`s worst is that those heroes have new powerd.'' Darcy said.

If they got new powers there gonna beat all of us, we need to come of with a plan to increase our powers.'' Icy said.

I got an idea. I found out in the evil book of magic that there is a book in magix called called the necronamacon the stones act as tumblers in a safe to open the book and use forbidden incantation and reserecting passages very dark stuff to allows the stones we already have to make us stronger. Charmcaster said.

So we use the stones to open the book and then the book give us dark powers to beat the heroes and get the stones?'' Albedo asked.

Yes and it will help us get the rest of the stones so we can get Diagon`s power and summon Diagon. Charmcaster said.

Sounds good, i like it.'' Darcy said.

Wait, why do we need to summon, Diagon?'' Stormy asked.

So he can rule the world to, so we can make sure no one can stop us, because everytime we rule the world, we get stopped, so were gonna summon Diagon to so we can make sure there aren`t know supper heroes either.'' Charmcaster said.

Then it`s settled, we go to magix tonight and get the book.'' Icy said.

Then it`ll show those heroes who`s boss.'' Stormy said.

Then they all started to laugh evilly.

* * *

Then later back at Tir na og.

The Nebula was thanking the heroes while Ben and Flora and Layla and Nabu was talking.

Layla and Nabu talking.

I`m so glad your back, Nabu. Because for a minute there i almost thought you were gone for good.'' Layla said.

Well i wasen`t my love, and now that i`m alive again we can have our wedding.'' Nabu said.

Were will we have our wedding?'' Layla asked.

At Andros my love.'' Nabu said.

That sounds great. I love you.'' Layla said said.

I love you to.'' Nabu said.

Then the two teens kissed on the lips.

Ben and Flora.

So now i`ve gain, Heroix, maybe you could teach me how to use magic?'' Ben asked.

Then Flora smiled at Ben. I would love to teach you.'' Flora said.

I have the feeling that our battle fighting those villains will be a lot harder, you know they`ll get stronger.'' Ben said.

Then we will be ready.'' Flora said.

Yeah, we can`t give up, it`s hero time.'' Ben said.

Yeah, hero time. My birthday is in two days by the way.'' Flora said.

Really?'' Ben asked.

Yes.'' Flora said.

Well okay then, let`s hope you have a awsome birthday.'' Ben said.

Yeah, i`m turning 18.'' Flora said.

Okay.'' Ben said.

When is your birthday? Flora asked.

December.'' Ben said.

Cool okay, so your birthday is next year.'' Flora said.

Yeah.'' Ben said.

Okay, i love you.'' Flora said.

I love you two.'' Ben said.

Then they both kissed on the lips.

* * *

**Okay guys, this is the end of this story, i am beyond tired right now, i`ve been working on this story all day and just, i`m so tired. And thanks E for the idea on the necronamacon idea, i may have changed a little, but still. Thanks. And please don`t be mad, i`m really tired right now. Bye guys.**


End file.
